Fire, Flowers, and Wands
by YamiEmmy
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have been invited to Hogwarts. What happens when they find out why? This is, obviously, a crossover with Harry Potter. No yaoi.
1. The Letters Arrive

Please don't ask. Just... don't ask.  
  
I have been reading YYH/HP crossovers for about three months. I really don't know why. I never used to like crossovers of anykind, but then... *sigh* I don't know what happened. It just happened.  
  
SO! Here is the result of reading too many crossovers. I wrote one myself. If there are any similarities to other YYH/HP crossovers and you are the author of that story, then think of the similarity as a huge compliment. There is the whole thing about wizard magic being the same as spirit energy, just controlled differently, and I have read that in a few places, so I hope no one minds me putting that here. Well, enjoy!  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Roses are red, Violest are blue, I don't own, You don't sue.  
  
**_This takes place after the fifth year. There ARE SPOILERS!!!  
_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama was sleeping in his bed, perfectly comfortable, safe for once from all of his stalking fan girls. It was too early for them to start calling his house and asking him if he wanted to go out somewhere with them. Kurama smiled in his sleep and rolled over onto his other side, his back facing the open window.  
  
Kurama was in such a deep sleep that he didn't hear the owl that flew into his window and put a letter on his desk. The own managed to drag one of Kurama's books from one side of the desk over to the letter and use it as a paperweight so the letter wouldn't fly out of the open window. The owl then flew off back into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama was still sleeping when Hiei flitted into his room via the open window. Hiei just stood there, waiting for the sleeping fox to realize that there was an intruder in his room.   
  
What he didn't know was that the kitsune was already awake.  
  
After waiting for ten minutes, Hiei finally just said, Wake up, you stupid fox! You are so lucky that I didn't come to rip off your head and sell it!  
  
Kurama chuckled softly. I have been awake for the entire time, Hiei. I was wondering how long you were going to wait, while hoping you would take the hint and leave.  
  
Why would I leave when I have something I want to talk to you about?  
  
Let's see, Kurama started. He looked over at his alarm clock which read 4:21 am. Maybe because it's 4:21 in the morning? People tend to sleep at that time.  
  
People, yes. Youkos, no, Hiei retorted to Kurama's statement.  
  
Kurama grinned. Incase you forgot, Hiei, I am now part People. I sleep. At four in the morning.  
  
Well, you shouldn't. Because while you were sleeping, an owl came into your room and left a letter. You must have been a deep sleep, since it managed to move one of your books. Hiei gestured over to the letter that was sitting on Kurama's desk. If that is the same as the letter I got, I think we will need to see Koenma.  
  
Kurama turned on the small light next to his bed. He then walked over to the letter and picked it up. Kurama took a careful sniff at it, making sure that there wasn't anything that could be dangerous in it. After it passed his small test, he opened it up and read what was enclosed.   
  
Hogwarts? What kind of name is Hogwarts? Kurama said, only being slightly disgusted. He didn't like the mental image of a hog with warts.  
  
Does it say you have been invited to attend that school? Hiei asked.  
  
  
  
That's the same letter I got. I think we should go talk with Koenma now. Agreed?  
  
Kurama got up and started to get dressed. Let me write a note for Shiori, and I'll be right down, he told the fire demon.  
  
Don't take too long, fox, Hiei said before he flitted out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trip to Koenma's palace didn't take long at all. In a matter of minutes they were in the small ruler's office, discussing the letter. Well, Hiei was doing most of the discussing.  
  
If this is your idea of a joke, then you have a date with my katana! I can't sense where this letter came from, and that can only mean that you are behind this!   
  
Hiei was quite mad. Kurama wondered if he should let him continue ranting, but after noticing the tight grip Hiei had on his katana, he decided that calming him was a necessity.  
  
Hiei, I highly doubt that Koenma will be able to tell us anything if his head is several feet away from his body, the fox said. And besides, I'm quite curious as to what the motive behind this letter is, regardless of who sent it.  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama for a few moments before he let his grip relax. Very well, fox. Turning his attention back to Koenma, Well? Are you going to tell us about this letter, or not?  
  
I had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. And besides, it mentions that you have to go to London. I don't even like london, so why would I send my most valuable detectives there? Koenma said.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Kurama asked quietly, So it's real?  
  
Yes. There really are wizards in this world. However, they are not very good at recognizing where their magic comes from. They know that their magic comes from their energies, but they don't know how to control their energies without the use of a wand. The two of you will have no problem with casting wandless magics, Koenma explained. And since you have been given lists of things you will need and a time you are to arrive at the school train, I suggest you get started as soon as possible.  
  
Kurama and Hiei just looked at Koenma with blank expressions.  
  
Idiots! Go to London! You will be able to find what you're looking for if you just keep your senses locked onto strange signals. Now go!  
  
Hiei glared at Koenma while Kurama was trying to drag him out of the office.  
  
Once out of the office, Hiei stopped glaring and cooperatively followed Kurama.  
  
So, are we going to go to London? Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
  
  
the curious fire demon asked.  
  
The quickest way would be to travel through the Makai, answered Kurama. But I'm not sure if Koenma will let us go that way.  
  
The two of them continued their walk out of the palace and were almost out when Botan came flying right behind them.  
  
Koenma asked me to bring you two to London and give you this, she said in her overly cheerful way that made Hiei want to kill something.  
  
She handed Kurama and Hiei a small package, and when they opened it up, they saw that there was a large wad of money and a note. This is for you to exchange for wizard money and buy your school books and other things that are on your lists. I didn't include extra money, so if you want anything else, bring your own money.  
  
Kurama looked up. Well, that certianly was kind of him. Hiei just rolled his eyes.  
  
Well now! Off to London! Botan said cheerily. Hiei looked for something to kill, but only saw a bug.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they arrived in London, Botan made a quick getaway. She didn't like the glances she was getting from Hiei whenever she said anything.  
  
Well, Hiei. Do you sense anything out of the ordinary? Kurama asked after they had been aimlessly wandering the streets of London for about thirty minutes.  
  
Yes. Comming from that building. Hiei pointed to a place called The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Kurama turned his sences towards the building. Yes, I think that's what Koenma was talking about. Kurama looked down to his short companion. Shall we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I have all the way up to chapter 13 outlined, so you can rest assured that I will continue this story. I actually like it.   
  
If you have any problems with this story, please send all flames to my backyard. I'm in the mood for smores.


	2. Pick a Pet

Wow. The second chapter. Written in one day. I'm impressed.  
  
Well, I'm in my little mountain cabin resort in the mountains, holed up here for the entire weekend, in a town that is half the population of my high school. The inhabitants think that driving back and forth down the main street is called This house has no internet. Actually, it has no phones. At all. (Cell phones are not included.) I have a laptop with no games.   
  
Needless to say, I have a lot of spare time this weekend.  
  
Also, someone stole my copy of the first book, so I don't know the exact things, like the money conversions, and I'm too lazy to look up the inn keeper's name.   
  
DISCLAIMERS? WHY? JUST LOOK AT THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two boys entered the building, hoping that they wouldn't be noticed right away. But to their displeasure, the owner did notice them.  
  
Hey, you two, are your names by chance Hiei and Kurama?  
  
Hiei glanced at Kurama, and Kurama glanced at Hiei. Yes, and who might you be? Kurama asked warily. He had security issues with people knowing his name before he knew theirs.  
  
The man didn't appear to have heard Kurama's question. Oh, great! I've been waiting for you two. Professor Dumbledore asked me to reserve two rooms for the two of you. He wanted me to show you around this place and show you how to get into Diagon Alley. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind waiting a few minutes before I show you to your rooms?   
  
Kurama was about to ask him again what his name was, but the man turned back to his customers and he continued to ask for their orders.  
  
Well Hiei, he's nice, Kurama said sarcastically. I wonder if he's ever going to answer my question.  
  
Hn. Stupid fox.  
  
Just as verbal as ever, huh Hiei. Kurama looked around the place. I guess we'll just wait here like he asked. The place isn't too crowded, he should be done taking orders soon enough. Hiei rolled his eyes at Kurama, earning him a sharp glare from the fox.   
  
Soon enough, the owner walked up to Kurama and Hiei. So, I was told to show you around the place. Come on.  
  
May we please know what your name is? Kurama asked politely.  
  
Huh? Oh, right! My name's Tom. I own the Leaky Cauldron here. Tom kept talking about nonsensical things, so Hiei tuned him out. Besides, Kurama was raptly listening.  
  
After Tom had given them the twenty minute tour, he took them out to the back of the establishment. You see this here trash can? Well, you have to count bricks. Three up, two over. Tap three times with your wands, and bingo! The bricks separated to show the opening to a huge market place. Hiei noticed that Kurama had winced at the onslaught of smells. Diagon Alley! Tom paused a moment to let the sight sink in. Now, Professor Dumbledore will be here in about five hours, so you go in there and get all of your supplies, then come back. He said that he had something that he wanted to talk to you about.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama. It seemed as if he wasn't paying attention to what Tom was saying, so Hiei took the liberty to snap the kitsune back to reality. /Wake up, you stupid fox,/ Hiei said telepathically  
  
Kurama said, blinking stupidly, making Hiei let out a small chuckle that was almost undetectable.  
  
Oh, just be back here in five hours, Tom said. He was about to go back into the shop, when Kurama asked a question.  
  
What about money? We don't know the monetary system around here.  
  
Oh, that's simple enough. 29 Knuts to a Sickle, 17 Sickles to a Galleon. Tom took out an example of each to show them. (If I'm wrong, tell me!!)  
  
All right. Now, where do we exchange money? Kurama questioned.  
  
Gringotts. That's where everything even remote related to money is. You exchange your money there, and go buy stuff. Well, I have to get back to my shop, so you two have fun. With that, Tom disappeared back into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
It can't be worse than the Makai, right? Kurama asked Hiei slyly. Hiei just rolled his eyes. Come on, lets visit the bank.  
  
After they had exchanged their Japanese money for wizards money, Kurama looked at the lists that were enclosed with their letters. Well, it looks like we need to get a whole lot of books. Kurama glanced around and saw a bookstore. Let's go, Hiei. Don't make me drag you.  
  
Hn. Baka kitsune, Hiei said and followed Kurama into the bookstore.   
  
About twenty minutes later, they both walked out, each carrying a large bag of books.  
  
Kurama checked the lists again and directed them to Madam Malkins for their robes, then they went to the apocathary to get potions supplies, and they got some scales and a cauldron.  
  
They both had about seventy Galleons left, and they were sure that a wand wouldn't cost that much, so they decided to get a pet. Well, Kurama decided that he wanted a pet, and Hiei just Hn-ed in response.  
  
Kurama followed the scent of animals until he had to come to a stop. There were two pet stores. One of them was called the Owl Emporium, and the other one was called Magical Animals.   
  
Impressive name, Hiei said sardonically.   
  
Kurama and Hiei walked into the second shop and looked around. There were a whole bunch of animals there, but none of them really caught the fox's attention. That is, not until he caught a flash of silver as an animal tried to dash past him.   
  
He quickly bent down and caught the silver blur before it had the time to get away, and as he was about to give it to the lady that was chasing it, he noticed what it was. A silver fox.   
  
The fox, who had been running away from the lady, had calmed down dramatically when Kurama had touched it. The fox was now looking Kurama in the eyes with it's clever gaze.  
  
How much for this fox? Kurama asked the lady.  
  
You want it? Really?! Well, it's supposed to go for ninety Galleons, but I can't get the little bugger to stay put for very long, so I'll let you have it for fifty. The witch was looking at Kurama with hopeful eyes. I'll even throw in the cage for no extra charge!  
  
Kurama said. The lady looked like she was about to cry, but stopped when Kurama finished his sentence. This fox doesn't need a cage. He doesn't want a cage. That's why he keeps trying to run away. Kurama rubbed the fox affectionately between his ears. I'll take him.  
  
As Kurama walked up to the cash register to pay for his new fox, he noticed Hiei staring at something. On closer inspection, it looked like an egg. Kurama walked towards Hiei with his new fox and read the sign above the egg. It said this was a Phoenix egg.   
  
You want a Phoenix, Hiei? Kurama asked the little fire demon.  
  
Yeah, I was thinking about it. But that lady over there says that you have to raise a phoenix from an egg or it won't obey you. Hiei looked at Kurama. Hn, I should have known you would pick that fox.  
  
Yeah, he's adorable. Just like me.  
  
Conceited fox, Hiei said before looking at the egg again. It's only fifty seven Galleons, Kurama. I can afford it. Hiei was trying to talk himself into buying it, but he was doing it the wrong way.   
  
Kurama decided to help him out. Hiei, a Phoenix is a wonderful bird. They are extremely loyal, and would be more than willing to put themselves in danger to save their master. Plus, they will live forever. When ever a Phoenix dies, it bursts into fire and is reborn from its ashes. Kurama let that information sink into Hiei's mind. I think you should buy it.  
  
  
  
The two of them walked out of the pet store with their new pets, a fox and an egg.  
  
Where to next, Kurama?  
  
All we need now are wands. That place looks like it sells wands, Kurama said, pointing to a shop that said, Olivander's Fine Wands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want you all to know something. Reviews are accepted, criticism is expected, and flames are welcome! Just do me a favor. If you leave me a flame, make sure it's a good one. I'm saving them up for winter. It snows in the mountains. And snow is cold.


	3. The Attitude of a Youko

Alrighty then. Here is the third chapter of the story I never thought I would write.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Yeah, they're still in the first chapter.  
  
**THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!! Not yet, but they will be arriving in the next chapter. So, if you have not read the fifth HP book, then I don't recomend that you read the next chapter.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened and the two demons walked in. Kurama looked around, amazed at the amount of dust that was in the place. Hiei didn't like the many boxes that lined the walls, but his common sense told him that they were all wands.   
  
Kurama turned his attention over to a door near the back when he heard a sound. There was an old man with silver-gray eyes who was just standing there, staring at the two boys.  
  
Kurama was starting to get nervous, the man hadn't blinked once. Hiei, noticing Kurama's discomfort, took a step forward and said, We're here to buy wands.  
  
The man's gaze turned from Kurama to Hiei. Curious. Very very curious. The man started to walk around the store, but not looking at wands. Just walking around, muttering to himself. Curious indeed.  
  
The man's attitude was not helping Kurama's discomfort at all. Something was wrong with the man. What was so curious?  
  
The man stopped walking and looked at the two again. The two of you are very curious. Why would demons as powerful as yourselves want wands?  
  
Hiei and Kurama just stared at the man.  
  
Yes, I know you are demons, the man said. I wasn't born yesterday. He began pacing around the room again, but this time he was talking to the two boys.   
  
The two of you have enough power to single-handedly destroy the entire world. Five times over! What do you want with a wand? If you can't answer me this, then I can't give you a wand.  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei, silently asking if he wanted to give the explanation. Hiei shook his head. Talking was the fox's job. Kurama let out a sigh of defeat. Fine, you stubborn child, I'll explain.  
  
Kurama turned once again to the man. We were sent letters inviting us to Hogwarts, and on the list of things that are required, there is a wand. So, I'm only assuming that we are required to have a wand.  
  
Hmm, let me see that letter, the man said. Kurama handed it to him.   
  
As the man was reading the letter, Kurama continued, A man named Dumbledore wants to speak with us once we have all of our school supplies-  
  
Dumbledore? Well, then, the man gave the letter back to Kurama, if Dumbledore wants you to have a fine wand, than a fine wand you will have.  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. Why the sudden change of heart?  
  
You were invited by Professor Albus Dumbledore to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hold nothing but respect for Albus Dumbledore, and if he says you can go to Hogwarts, then you can go to Hogwarts. He wants you to have a wand, so I will supply you with a wand. However, I don't make wands for your kind.  
  
Kurama started, if you don't make wands for our kind, then...  
  
My name is Olivander, and I am the best wand maker this world has ever known. If Dumbledore wants you to have wands, then I'll just have to make you a wand. Now, I would like you to follow me to the back room. Olivander raised his wand and pointed to a sign in the window that said open' and it turned to closed' and he walked back through the doors that Kurama had seen him emerge from.  
  
Now, you, red head, that's not your body, is it? Olivander asked Kurama. Kurama shook his head. I thought not. Well, I need you to be in your own body for me to do this right.  
  
Kurama grinned slightly. If you insist. But I warn you now, once I change, don't be rude. I am in the body of Shuuichi Minamino. My own form, that of the Youko Kurama, doesn't like rudeness. Had I been in my true form from the start, you would have been dead three minutes into out conversation.   
  
Kurama closed his eyes and soon the energy in the room started to go crazy. Black streaks of energy started to fill the small room and there was a dark cloud of energy collecting near the ceiling. Kurama himself was slowly changing form. His red hair was growing longer, until it reached his lower back before it started to turn silver. His clothes turned white and larger and then he started to grow taller. His ears creeped up to the top of his head and sprouted silver fur, and his tail grew out. When he opened his eyes, they were a cold amber.  
  
Show off, Hiei muttered quietly.  
  
Why did you want me in this form? Kurama asked, his voice sounding much more evil than before.  
  
Right, now I need a single hair from the both of you. Olivander walked up to Hiei first and began to examine his hair. Only the best hair will do, he said when he noticed Hiei's tense form. Olivander exclaimed as he pulled the strand out of Hiei's head.   
  
Olivander then moved to Kurama and was about to start examining his hair when the fox took out a random hair and handed it to Olivander. All of my hairs are perfect. Each one has been cared for the same way as all the others. There are no imperfections at all in any of my appearance, Kurama said in a condescending voice.  
  
Vain fox, came Hiei's reply.  
  
Olivander examined the hair that Kurama had given him closely. Hmm, I'm sure I could find another hair that is slightly less potent. I believe that this hair will make the wand too difficult to handle.  
  
Is that a challenge? the silver Youko asked quietly.  
  
No, but- Olivander cut himself off with one look at the Youko's face. Very well, this hair will do. He walked over to a table that was crowded with other items that were used for making wands and he shoved it all off of the table. Now then, he muttered, looking closely at the two hairs. What type of wood shall I use?  
  
Rose wood, was Kurama's response. I admire the wood that can sprout such lovely flowers.  
  
Yes, rose wood would compliment your hair, however, I do not have any rose wood available. We will have to use- Olivander had looked at Kurama to try to convince him that a different wood would be necessary, but what he saw made him shut up. A rose bush was growing in his hand.  
  
You were saying?  
  
Yes, I'm sure I can find a suitable branch to use. Olivander found the perfect branch and cut it off. He then proceeded to make the wand that would be used by the Youko.   
  
Once Kurama's wand had been constructed, he started the process of trying to determine what type of wood to use with Hiei's hair. None ot the woods I use will work, he finally said. This hair will burn them all to a cinder once used.  
  
May I make a suggestion? Kurama asked. Hiei glanced at the fox, wondering what the vain kitsune had in mind this time.  
  
Yes, please do.  
  
Fire wood. Olivander looked at the fox with a bewildered expression. Wood from the fire tree, he explained.  
  
Olivander thought for a moment. I hope you can make that grow out of thin air as well, because I have never heard of that tree.  
  
Kurama let out a small smile. I never would have mentioned it if I couldn't grow it.  
  
Half an hour later, the two boys left the building, Kurama once more in the form of Shuuichi, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope that reviews are given, but if not, then flames will gladly be accepted. But remember, keep them to a steady burn. It's hard to burn down a school if the flame keeps going out.


	4. Babysitting AGAIN!

*Sigh* I hope you like this story. This chapter was not fun for me to write. Well, yeah, some parts were great, and actually, I really liked it, but it's waaay too long. There will be no other chapters this long, no matter what anyone says.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Read the first chapter, they are there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they were back inside the Leaky Cauldron, they went to their rooms to put their things away. Hiei was grumbling about the fact that someone already knew what they were when Kurama walked in, his silver fox perched on his shoulder.  
  
Well, Kurama, it looks like I now know two vain kitsunes, Hiei teased the two. The fox on Kurama's shoulder glared at Hiei for a few moments before he jumped off of Kurama's shoulder and hopped up on the bed next to Hiei. What are you going to name it?  
  
Well, I was thinking about naming it Ginsei. What do you think? Kurama asked Hiei.  
  
Yeah, that's a nice name. Hiei sat down next to the fox and he jumped into his lap and curled up to sleep.  
  
I think Ginsei likes you, Hiei, Kurama said in an amused tone.  
  
  
  
So what are you going to name your Phoenix when it hatches? questioned Kurama.  
  
I haven't decided yet. I'll think up a name when it actually does hatch. Hiei pulled out the egg from the scarf around his neck.  
  
That's where you put it? I was wondering about that. Kurama was about to tease Hiei when the small fire demon raised his gaze to the kitsune and glared. Fine, I won't tease you, Kurama said in a defeated tone. he added as an afterthought.  
  
I heard that, fox, Hiei said.  
  
I know, Kurama replied. Hey, Hiei, I'm hungry, what do you say to going to the restaurant part of this place and getting something to eat? the fox suggested.  
  
Yeah, sure, why not? It's almost time for that Dumbledore person to get here, anyway. Hiei put the egg back into the scarf and the two of them walked down the stairs and sat at a table. Tom came over and they ordered some food.   
  
Once the food came, they started to eat. (1)  
  
After about half an hour, an elderly man appeared in the shop and walked over to Tom and asked him something. Kurama was too involved with his conversation with Hiei to pay attention to what he said, but Tom pointed over to them. The elderly man smiled, said thanks, and walked over to the two demons.  
  
May I sit here? he asked politely.  
  
After you tell us who you are, Hiei said rather rudely.  
  
Hiei, that is no way to talk to people here, Kurama said to Hiei's rudeness.  
  
Forgive me, the man said. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm the one who sent you your letters of acceptance.  
  
Oh, well then, please, have a seat, Kurama said. My name is Kurama, and this is Hiei.  
  
Why did you invite us? Hiei asked, getting straight to the point, and also earning him a glare from Kurama.  
  
I'll get to that shortly, but first... Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered something and Hiei felt a thin barrier go up around them. He looked at the old man with a questioning glance. It's a soundproof barrier. I don't want anyone to overhear what I'm about to say to you.  
  
Are you going- Hiei started to say, but was interrupted by Kurama when he smacked the back of the fire demon's head.   
  
Hiei, try being polite every once in a while, Kurama said when Hiei glared at him. Please, continue.  
  
I invited the two of you because I have received word that you are two of the strongest beings in the world, and that you will cooperate with me. There is a young boy named Harry Potter who attends Hogwarts, and he has been prone to getting into dangerous situations. It is a miracle that he has survived this long. He has had four encounters with the wizard Voldemort, the most feared wizard in the world, and made it out alive on all four occasions. Dumbledore paused to let this information sink in, thinking that this would be difficult information for the two boys to take in.  
  
However, Hiei was not impressed. Your point is? he said, and then promptly ducked as Kurama tried to swat his head again.  
  
Hiei, don't make me use drastic measures, Kurama warned.  
  
  
  
The point to my story is, Harry is in a great deal of danger, and he has a knack of getting himself into dangerous situations. I can't be there to get him out of every danger he gets into, so I sent out my servants to find two very powerful beings that could protect Harry when he puts himself into danger.  
  
Hiei said. We're baby-sitting again. Kurama felt the same way as Hiei, so he didn't try to hit him. I thought that baby-sitting Yusuke and Kuwabara was bad enough, but no, now we get to baby-sit an average human.  
  
Inari, give me patients, Kurama muttered. He looked up at Dumbledore. You want us to baby-sit this human boy. What's in it for us?  
  
Kurama, that's not very polite, Hiei teased.  
  
Shut up, Hiei, Kurama snapped. Turning back to Dumbledore, he said, Answer the question.  
  
Well, there isn't anything in it for you, per say, but I would greatly appreciate it, Dumbledore answered. We can teach you how to perform magic- he was interrupted by Kurama.  
  
Magic is only a different way of manipulating sprit energy. I observed quite a bit of it while we were in Diagon Alley. I could perform any of your human spells and without a wand. Kurama wasn't impressed with this arrangement. There is only one way you can get me to do this. You have to go see Koenma and persuade him to make me do this. I can't speak for Hiei, but I'm sure the same rules apply.  
  
Wow, Kurama, I guess the Youko has a bit more control today than usual, ne? Hiei said, continuing to tease the kitsune. He was promptly hit in the back of his head.  
  
How do I go around contacting this person, Koenma? Dumbledore asked.  
  
The room instantly turned gray and everyone stopped moving except Hiei, Kurama, and Dumbledore. Kurama muttered, He already knows.  
  
The small ruler appeared with a little pop' and Kurama rolled his eyes. I heard the entire conversation, Kurama, and I am now telling you and Hiei to go with this man and do what he asks. I reviewed the file on Harry Potter, and he is indeed in danger. I don't care if you consider it to be baby-sitting, you will do it. End of discussion. Koenma then disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared. The room continued to go about it's previous activities.   
  
I don't want to baby-sit, Kurama, Hiei whined. Yusuke was bad enough when he was a novice, but he had power! This kid is human!  
  
Yes, Harry is human, but he is very advanced in his defensive spells. He will be able to protect himself most of the time, however, if he is to come across the wizard Voldemort, he might not live through his encounter. That is why I need you.  
  
We can not kill, Kurama said. No matter the circumstances, we are not permitted to take a human life. We are already on probation, any more infractions of Reikai law, and it's off to a Reikai prison for about three hundred years. Kurama watched as Dumbledore's face took on a look of disbelief. I'm a famous thief and murderer, while Hiei is just a murderer. Kurama smirked. And the only reason we're not in prison right now is because there aren't enough wards in the Reikai to keep me in a prison if I really want to escape.  
  
Once again, you are a conceited fox, Hiei said.  
  
This time, Kurama just grinned.  
  
Dumbledore asked. What do you mean by that? Are you a shape shifter?  
  
No, I am, literally, a fox. Well, actually, a Youko. Demon fox, Kurama explained when he saw that Dumbledore still didn't understand.  
  
Enough of this, Hiei said. I'll go, but I will not go to any great lengths to befriend this human. Maybe Kurama will, but not me.  
  
No, I will not either. I don't want to go to some place where I'm just being used as a baby-sitter. Kurama got up and started to walk away when he had a sudden thought. Every once in a while I'm going to have to have a day off from all of the business in the school.  
  
Dumbledore asked.  
  
Because I'm a Youko. It takes a lot to get me angry, but when I do get angry.... Well, lets just say that plants obey my every command, and if I want them to kill someone for pissing me off, they won't complain. With that, Kurama went back up to his room.   
  
What he ment, was that they won't hesitate to attack. He won't kill, he doesn't like the idea of being on the run at the moment. He's made a friend who is human. Hiei then walked up to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two boys were in King's Cross station, waiting for the train. Well, actually, they were waiting for Harry. Their mission to protect the boy started today.   
  
Kurama saw the boy walking with a group of red haired people, who he was earlier informed by Dumbledore would be the Weaslys. This would not be fun.  
  
When everyone got on the train, Kurama and Hiei walked up to the compartment where Harry was in and asked if they could sit there. He said yes, and the two sat and started to discuss their mission to protect the boy. In Japanese.  
  
Harry stared at them in confusion for a few minutes, trying to guess as to what they were talking about. He had no luck.  
  
Harry just stared out the window, not noticing that the two had stopped talking and were now watching him. He didn't look up, infact, until a drawling boy with two idiotic henchmen opened the door to their compartment and walked in.  
  
It seems that the Potty is back, Malfoy said, and his goons laughed.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama with a raised eyebrow. What's funny about that? he asked the fox in Japanese.  
  
No clue, Kurama replied. But I don't think I like him.  
  
By talking, the two boys drew the attention of Malfoy. He looked at the two and then asked, Who are you?  
  
My name is Kurama, and this is Hiei. Who might you be? Kurama asked in his most neutral voice.  
  
I am Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and the other one is Goyle. Pleased to meet you, Malfoy said. He raised his hand to shake with Kurama, since Hiei was only glaring at everything in the room. Malfoy even caught Hiei glare at Hedwig, Harry's owl, when she let out a loud shriek.  
  
Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Draco Malfoy, Kurama said, still trying to be neutral. Everything about this boy was telling him to introduce him to his death tree. This boy would grate on his nerves, Kurama just knew it.  
  
Which house are you in? Malfoy asked. He was prepared to turn nasty if he found out that these boys were in Gryffindor.  
  
We're not sure yet, Kurama answered honestly. We've been in Japan out entire schooling career, and we are only now coming to England. We are going to be sorted along with the first years. Kurama knew this information from a letter that Dumbledore had sent to them earlier in the week.  
  
Well, the two of you don't seen too bad. If you're lucky, you'll end up in Slytherin. That's the best house of them all. Well, we'll be off. Malfoy turned to leave the compartment, when a sudden thought occurred to him, so he turned back around. Oh, by the way, that boy is Harry Potter, and he's in Gryffindor. You might want to stay away from him. Then they left.  
  
There is no way in hell I'm going to share a house with him, Hiei said in English.  
  
came Kurama's answer. I'll leave and go back to Japan if that happens.  
  
Harry said tentatively. If you're from Japan, what are you doing coming to Hogwarts?  
  
I wish we weren't, Hiei said before he started to stare out the window.  
  
We were forced to come, Kurama said to Harry. I'm sure you'll find out more about that very soon.  
  
Why do you say that? Harry asked, genuinely confused.  
  
You'll see. We can't discuss it in a language that others will be able to understand. Now, if you know Japanese, well then, that's a whole different picture, the fox said.  
  
The train started to slow down. We're here, Harry said to the two.  
  
As the train came to a stop, Kurama looked around. He saw the thestrals that were tied up to the carriages and whistled in approval. Wow, I didn't know they could be tamed.  
  
You can see them? I'm sorry. Who did you see die? Harry asked Kurama.  
  
A few people, answered the kitsune.   
  
For some reason, Ginsei choose that moment to jump off of the train and land on his shoulder. Hey there, Ginsei, did you make sure no one on the train was being naughty? Kurama said affectionately to his silver fox.  
  
Is that thing yours? came Malfoy's voice.  
  
Why, yes, he is. His name is Ginsei. The name means made of silver, Kurama said, while wondering what his fox did to upset Malfoy.  
  
Well, if you wind up in Slytherin, keep that flea bag away from me and in its cage.  
  
Ginsei doesn't have a cage. He knows how to break out, Kurama said. Malfoy walked away.  
  
What did you do to him, Ginsei? Kurama asked his fox. Whatever it was, keep it up. It really seemed to piss him off. Good job.   
  
As Kurama was congratulating Ginsei, Hiei discreetly pulled out his egg from his scarf. Even though the scarf was not part of the uniform, he didn't want to get rid of it. And there was no way he was going to get rid of his bandana.   
  
He was looking at the egg, wondering when it was going to hatch when he felt slight movement inside the egg. He let out a smile that was so slight, not even Kurama would have been able to see it. His Phoenix was going to hatch soon.  
  
Hiei put the egg back into his scarf.  
  
Wow, isn't this place huge? Kurama said, snapping the fire demon back into reality.  
  
Hiei looked up at the castle and almost fell over. Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) I didn't feel like elaborating on that scene. I don't care if you don't like it.  
  
And as a side note, this chapter was only supposed to be about 1200 words long, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it that soon, so it's a little bit longer. 2513. More than twice as long as a normal chapter! I hope no one expects any of the other chapters to be this long.   
  
Chapter 5 was supposed to start with the sorting, but I forgot about the train ride in my outline. And I'm too lazy to add a separate chapter just for the train ride.  
  
Review or flame. I don't care which. But if you flame me, you have to give me a reason. And it has to be one that other people can understand. If not, then I will hang your name up and tease you for the rest of the story. ^_^ I'm nice, aren't I?


	5. The Sorting

I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but I didn't want to post this one until the next one was written. I just finished chapter six, and you are all going to have to wait until chapter seven is done before you get six.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I think it's in the fist chapter.   
  
**I don't think there are any spoilers in this chapter, but there are spoilers in this story. Read the fifth HP book before you read this story!!!!**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and Kurama walked into the Great Hall along with the first years, since they were going to be sorted. Dumbledore had told them about the sorting ceremony, and Hiei was more than slightly annoyed by the fact that he had to let a hat into his most private thoughts.  
  
But while Hiei was annoyed, Kurama was downright furious. No one, and no thing was allowed inside the head of the Youko Kurama! This hat would not be permitted to venture very far into his ancient mind. This fox would make sure of that.  
  
Kurama was slightly put off by the hat's song (which I'm too poetry challenged to write), but when it was over, Kurama had a good idea as to which house he wanted to be put in. Gryffindor. His past would make him go into Slytherin, however. He had to make sure that the hat didn't see his past.  
  
When I call your names, you will step forward and place the hat on your head. The hat will then decide which house you belong in, an elderly witch said. Hiei vaguely recalled her name being McGonagall.   
  
the lady called out, mispronouncing his name so badly that Kurama had to nudge him before he realized that it was his name she had called. She had pronounced his name as High-ee-i.' (o.O)  
  
Grumbling quietly, he reached the stool where the hat was sitting on. My name is Hiei, he said, giving her the correct pronunciation of his name before he put on the hat.  
  
said a voice in Hiei's head which Hiei assumed was the hat. I can't see into your mind. That is not a good thing.  
  
If you can't see into my mind, then you really aren't going to be able to see into Kurama's, said Hiei.  
  
Hmm, I still need to place you into a house. But that is difficult if I can't see what type of person you are. The hat pondered for a while, and Hiei started to get impatient. He let the slight barrier he had put up to crumble accidentally, but it was only down for a moment. However, a moment was all the hat needed. the hat shouted out loud.  
  
was all Hiei said as he went to the table and took a seat relatively close to Harry.  
  
was the next name McGonagall called for. Hiei was annoyed that she had pronounced his name correctly.  
  
When the hat was put on the kitsune's head, the hat almost started to pout. He was right, your mind is impossible to read. How am I going to place you if I can't read your mind?  
  
Put me in Gryffindor. I have to be close to Hiei to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Kurama said to the hat.  
  
Well, from the feelings I can gather from your mind, you would be better off in Slytherin- the hat started to say, but Kurama cut him off by showing him a little bit of his mind. Oh yes, definitely Slytherin with this past.  
  
I showed you that to let you know what will happen to you if you don't put me in Gryffindor, Kurama said in a steely voice that installed fear into the hat.  
  
Fine then. GRYFFINDOR! the hat let the Great Hall know.  
  
Kurama calmly got up and sat next to Hiei.  
  
It took the hat longer to sort me, Hiei said to Kurama in Japanese. Why did it take so little time with you?  
  
I threatened it, Kurama replied back. It wanted to put me in Slytherin.  
  
Same here, but I think it saw that I can control fire.  
  
During the sorting, Kurama noticed that Ginsei had slipped off of his shoulder and was on his way over to the Slytherin table. Or, more accurately, over to Malfoy. Kurama and Hiei were very curious as to what that tricky fox was going to do to Malfoy, but Dumbledore stopped it with a wave of his wand. Ginsei was turned around and no one but Kurama and Hiei were aware that anything had happened.  
  
Ginsei glanced up at Dumbledore with a mean glare and stalked his way back to Kurama's shoulder. It's all right, Ginsei, Kurama said to his fox. You can get him later. Is that okay?  
  
Ginsei nodded his head in agreement and Kurama smiled. That fox understands you, Hiei pointed out.  
  
Yes, of course, Kurama said. All kitsunes understand one another. Ginsei was going to bite Malfoy and blame it on his overly large and stupid friend.  
  
Hn. Typical fox.  
  
The sorting was now complete and the main feast had begun. Hiei barely touched his food, and Kurama wasn't too fond of it either, so after a few bites, he, too only picked at it.  
  
After the feast was finished and all of the extra food had disappeared, Dumbledore got to his feet. The entire room fell into a respectful silence which Kurama and Hiei almost laughed at.  
  
I'm very grateful for all of you returning to Hogwarts this year. I have a few start of term notices, but since two of our past students are no longer with us, having moved on to bigger and better things, I'm sure that I will have few to no problems with students forgetting that the forest on the school grounds are off limits to everyone who is not accompanied by a teacher, Dumbledore said, and Kurama noticed that he was looking at Harry.  
  
Furthermore, I'm sure you will have all noticed that we have two new students who will be starting their schooling here at the sixth year. Previous to now, these students have lived in Japan. I hope you will all be kind and courteous to them, and show them around if they happen to be lost.   
  
Dumbledore then glanced around. I'm afraid that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has yet to arrive, so those of you who will have her class before she arrives, I will be teaching. That is all. Now, off to bed with you.  
  
The students in the Great Hall rose and began to leave the room to go to their dorms. When Harry reached the hallway, Nearly Headless Nick stopped him and told him that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him and two others in his office. Nick then went to Hiei and Kurama and told them the same thing.  
  
The two demons followed Harry up to the statue that blocked Dumbledore's office. After only a few moments, Dumbledore appeared and let the three into the room.   
  
When they reached the room, Hiei noticed that there was a Phoenix in the office. Hiei looked at the bird intently until Kurama nudged him and told him to pay attention.  
  
Now Harry, these are the two new students, Dumbledore said.  
  
He knows, Hiei said rudely. We met on the train.  
  
Well then. Harry, I invited these two to protect you. You and I both know that you are prone to leaving the school grounds without permission, and when you do, you are in great danger. These two are very able to protect you, and by all means, they should not even be going to this school.  
  
Why not? Harry asked curiously.  
  
They are very high class demons. Dumbledore looked at Kurama and Hiei. What class are you?  
  
S Class, the fox replied with a grin. (1)  
  
Harry said stupidly.  
  
That means that we are some of the strongest demons in existence, Kurama said. There are only a few demons who have more power than us. Mainly Lords.  
  
Kurama, is it possible for you to go one day without being conceited? Hiei asked teasingly.  
  
Hmm, well, I am a Youko, so I guess the answer is no.  
  
Wait a second. Professor, are you serious? These two are demons? Harry asked.  
  
Yes. And they are here to protect you.  
  
Stop saying that! Kurama said loudly. I get it that we're here to baby-sit the boy! You can stop saying it now!  
  
Kurama, now that was not holding your temper very well, Hiei teased.   
  
Shut up Hiei. Neither me nor the Youko want to baby-sit a little boy.  
  
Hiei smirked at the fox. But you don't have a choice.  
  
Do you have split personalities? Dumbledore asked Kurama curiously.  
  
Hiei said before Kurama had anytime to explain.  
  
Kurama smacked the back of Hiei's head. In a way, yes, but in another way, no.  
  
You're going to have to explain that.  
  
In my true form, as the Youko Kurama, I do not have the restrains of Shuuichi Minamino. I am a pure Youko in my true form. Right now, I am only about half, you could say. And my Youko side is very convincing at times.  
  
What exactly is a Youko? You never did explain that, Dumbledore said.  
  
Hiei stared at the old man with an incredulous expression. You don't know what a Youko is, but you invited one anyway?  
  
Kurama chuckled quietly. If you want a demonstration, I will gladly show you what a Youko is, he said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Kurama transformed very slowly. Slower then when they were in the wand shop. He wanted to instal the fear of Inari in these two wizards.  
  
Right when I think it's impossible to be any more of a show off, you go and do something like this, Hiei muttered.  
  
Thank you, Hiei, the silver Youko said. The Youko turned to Harry and Dumbledore. As you can see, Kurama twitched his ears and swished his tail, I am a demon fox. A Youko. Don't piss me off, Shuuichi has no influence over me. Kurama pulled out a seed from his hair and put a little bit of energy into it. I can easily kill any one of you. Olivander could see that, can't you? Kurama taunted.   
  
Kurama, put that away, Hiei said in Japanese. I don't want to take the risk of that plant killing them.  
  
But Hiei, I have complete control over the Death Tree. You can see that it's just barely sprouted, the fox said.  
  
Kurama, just put it away. Don't use it unless you have to, Hiei said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Are you threatening me, Hiei?  
  
No, I'm asking you to put it away. Hiei said calmly. On the inside he was really nervous. He didn't like talking to Youko Kurama when he was in his demon form. There was nothing to stop the fox from killing whatever moved.  
  
Kurama sighed in boredom. Fine, I'll put it away. As Kurama put away his Death Tree, he also transformed back into Shuuichi's form. Oh my, the Youko didn't do anything too bad, right Hiei?  
  
  
  
Kurama turned to Dumbledore. If I get mad, the Youko feels that he should surface himself and he usually kills anything that makes me mad. So I would advise not angering me at all. Agreed?  
  
Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore replied.  
  
As Hiei and Kurama walked down the stairs, following Harry to their dorm room, Hiei said to Kurama in Japanese, You had complete control, didn't you? You knew what was going on the entire time. Vain fox, you were just trying to intimidate them.  
  
Yes, and the fear that you showed just added to their fear. I must thank you, Hiei, Kurama said in a playful tone.  
  
Hn. You really had me fooled, Kurama.  
  
Well, I certainly would hope so. As a Youko, it would be really embarrassing if I couldn't fool you. Kurama looked back at Harry. He's scared.  
  
Baka, of course he's scared, Hiei replied irritably.  
  
Aww, Hiei, are you mad that I tricked you? Kurama said in a teasing voice.  
  
Harry interrupted the two's conversation. We're here at the dorm.  
  
After saying the password, the picture of the Fat Lady opened to reveal the common room. Hiei and Kurama just stood there for a moment. They were completely unimpressed. Kurama had seen a baby's room that was better protected than this.   
  
This is the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Hiei muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) Why? Because I said so. I don't care if I'm wrong.  
  
I know I said that the chapters weren't going to be this long, but I can't help it if my mind starts talking and it won't stop!!!!!  
  
Well, leave me a flame or a review. I'm trying to start a fire, but my lighter ran out of fluid and I'm too broke to buy another one.


	6. Vain Fox

Fine, so I lied. I'm not going to wait until I have the next chapter finished before I post. The main reason for that is that I have yet to start the next chapter. I'm on vacation, and I'm only writing now because I'm bored. There is nothing to do at this exact moment. So, I decided to write the notes here. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: If it's not in the first chapter, then you're screwed.  
  
**_WARNINGS: THERE ARE SPOILERS! BUT NOT YET! I DON'T THINK! BUT THERE WILL BE! THIS I PROMISE!_**  
  
Um, enjoy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three boys walked into the Gryffindor common room and were met almost instantly by Hermione and Ron.  
  
What took you so long? Ron said impatiently. We were about to go and see if you forgot the password and couldn't get in.  
  
It's possible to get locked out? Hiei said incredulously.  
  
Ron just looked at him before realization set in. Oh, you're the new kids, right? Yeah, it's possible to get lock- Ron started to say but was cut off by Hiei.  
  
No, you didn't get the point. That was criticism. The security here is so bad that I could get- Hiei was interrupted by Kurama.   
  
Hiei, that's blowing our cover, he said in Japanese. It's not good to blow our cover.  
  
Hiei said and then just started to glare at Ron as if he were inferior to him in all aspects, which he was, Kurama mused.  
  
I'm sorry, Kurama said, trying to think of something that would be believable by the young redhead as a reasonable excuse as to why Hiei was so rude. It's just that Hiei is used to our old school's security system. It was composed of spells that identified the actual person, and didn't rely on passwords.  
  
Wow, that's so cool, Ron said, buying all of Kurama's excuse. I wish we had a system like that, sometimes the passwords are hard to remember.  
  
As Ron left with Hermione to escort the first years to where their dorms were, Harry turned to Kurama and asked him, Would it be all right with you if I told them the truth? They really don't like it when I with hold information from them, and the same is true with me.  
  
  
  
What Hiei ment by that was, no, but I believe we might be able to let them know, but only after careful observation of the two of them. I don't let out important information about myself frequently, Kurama answered.  
  
Oh, I understand. Well, I guess I should show you to the rooms, Harry said and then led them up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
Kurama looked around and his inner Youko sneered at the disarray of the boy's possessions. The room had only had people in it for no more than twenty minutes, and already it was a mess.   
  
Hiei, on the other hand, just looked at his new bed and glared. He looked at the disorder of the room and glared. He looked at his room mates, and he glared.   
  
Hiei, I'm sure you can stop glaring at everything, Kurama said in Japanese. The people here aren't going to understand that this means you don't mind being here. They will think you hate them if you don't stop your incessant glaring.  
  
came the fire demon's response. Hiei walked to his bed and flopped down, not even bothering to change his clothes, and pulled the curtains around his bed closed.  
  
He's not very social, Kurama explained to the other boys in the room, before he changed into his pajamas and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning found both Hiei and Kurama awake before any of the other boys. This could easily be dedicated to Neville and Ron's loud snoring which only allowed Kurama precious few hours of sleep. Hiei, however, had only used his time during the night to meditate, since he didn't require to sleep unless he was injured.  
  
In any case, both boys were the first ones down stairs and infront of the fire in the common room, giving them plenty of time to talk.  
  
What do you think of this place, fox? Hiei asked.  
  
It's not very clean, was the first thing to come out of the Youko's mouth. I would be much more keen on living here if I didn't have to live in such filth.  
  
Hn. Got used to higher standards as a thief? Hiei asked.  
  
Well, yes, came the kitsune's answer. You're familiar with my reputation, Hiei. I was always able to afford a clean room if I so desired, and whenever I was in my den, I kept it spotless. Aside from the soil I had my defensive plants in, there wasn't a single spot of dirt anywhere.  
  
Why such the neat freak, Kurama? Hiei questioned curiously.  
  
If you must know- Kurama stopped himself when he heard someone coming down the stairs on the girl's side of the common room.   
  
Parvati Patil had just come downstairs with her best friend, Lavender Brown. The two girls looked around the common room, thinking that they were the first ones downstairs, and were pleasantly surprised to see Kurama sitting by the fire.  
  
Ooh, it's the cute foreign student! Lavender squealed.  
  
He is so cute, Parvati added.  
  
Even though the two were whispering, their conversation didn't go unnoticed by Kurama and Hiei. I just can't go anywhere without having a group of fans, can I? Kurama said miserably.  
  
That's what you get for for being a fox. I thought that you would have gotten used to that by now, Hiei said.  
  
I have gotten used to it, Kurama whined. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.  
  
Hn. You spend so much time trying to be vain, but when you get a fan group, you complain. Hiei glanced at the girls again before he continued speaking, but in Japanese. So, why are you such a neat freak?  
  
If you are neat, it's much easier to protect your secrets. You have everything in it's place, and you can just put up a simple plant to keep them concealed. If there is no order, then the plant won't know what it's supposed to protect.  
  
Your neatness is for the sake of your plants? Hiei asked suspiciously.  
  
And it looks better, Kurama added. I like to have my belongings look as good as I do.  
  
So, once again, this is an example of your vanity? Hn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At breakfast, Kurama and Hiei sat relatively close to Harry and his friends. Ron and hermione were talking to Harry about their new schedule and how they once again had to have double potions with the Slytherins, and more about how they didn't like Malfoy.  
  
Naturally, Kurama and Hiei were listening, but not passing any judgment on the topic at hand.  
  
The two of them had gotten bored of the conversation and were about to start one of their own, when Professor McGonagall walked up to them and told them to come to her office when they were done with their breakfast.  
  
As she walked away, Kurama turned to Hiei and asked in Japanese, What do you think that was about?  
  
Hn, you think I know?   
  
After breakfast had ended, the two demons got up from the table and Hiei had a sudden thought. Where's her office? he asked the kitsune.  
  
Just follow me, Hiei, Kurama said casually to Hiei.  
  
You know where it is?  
  
No, but I'm following her scent. I'll find her, even if I don't find her office.   
  
After a few minutes of searching, they found the office they were looking for, and knocked on the door. Come in, came the voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hiei opened the door and was suprised to find that Dumbledore was in the office as well. Did you smell him, too? he asked the fox.  
  
Yes, I did, came Kurama's answer.  
  
Have a seat, Kurama, Hiei. We have a few things that we need to take care of before we can permit you to go to the classes, Dumbledore said as the two took their seats.  
  
Now, first things first, let me see your wands, the old man said. Both Hiei and Kurama handed over their wands. Interesting, I thought that Olivander didn't use rose wood.  
  
He doesn't, but I managed to talk him into it, Kurama said with a smirk.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and continued to examine the wand. What is the core? I have never before felt anything like this in a wand.  
  
With another smirk, Kurama said, It's a strand of my own hair. Olivander was slightly hesitant to use it, however, he said it was too potent.  
  
was the startled reply of Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed Kurama's wand back to him and started to look over Hiei's wand.  
  
The core is one of my hairs, just like with the kitsune's and the wood is from the fire tree, Hiei said before Dumbledore could ask.  
  
Fire tree? I've never heard of that one, McGonagall said.  
  
It's a tree from the demon realm. The Makai Fire Tree. It's one of the most amazing trees. It sprouts black flame instead of leaves when it gets to be a certain height, Kurama said. When I grew it in Olivander's shop, I didn't let it reach the height where the flame starts. It's the only one that could withstand the intense heat that would eminate from the hair that is in Hiei's wand.  
  
And why is that? Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Hiei is a fire demon, and a very powerful one at that. His body temperature can achieve very intense degrees when he gets angry or uses a flame attack. His hair is no exception.  
  
Kurama continued to explain, I have observed the way your kind perform magic. All it is that you do is tell your wand what you want it to do and it takes a small portion of your energy, sends it through the wand and the wand turns the energy into the correct wavelength and frequency that is needed to perform the spell. With the proper concentration, Hiei and I could easily do all of the spells you can and without a wand.  
  
Must you brag so much, Youko? Hiei teased Kurama.  
  
It's my duty as a youko to brag, Hiei, I thought that you of all people would know that, the fox replied with a grin.  
  
Well, we now need to see what classes you are qualified to take, McGonagall said.  
  
We're here to baby-sit Harry, so just put us in the same classes he's in, Hiei said.  
  
But I have to make sure that you know the material required to participate in those classes. McGonagall was about to say more when she saw Kurama's eyes. They were turning an amber color.  
  
You think we are not capable of participating in the classes that are far below our capabilities? I could easily Transfigure you into a monkey without even trying. You are no match for me or Hiei. This stuff is far beneath the both of us, and if you want to say that this might be too difficul- Kurama was halted by Hiei's hand on his shoulder.  
  
Calm yourself, fox, she is only trying to make sure we don't blow our covers with the rest of the students. He turned to McGonagall.   
  
Y-y-yes, that's right,she stuttered out.  
  
I can smell when a person is lying, Kurama said, looking directly into the woman's eyes.   
  
Kurama, don't do anything stupid. You know what Koenma will do if you kill her, Hiei warned. Instantly, Kurama's eyes turned green again and Hiei let out a sigh of relief. He was not looking forward to fighting the angry Youko.  
  
Very well, let us begin the testing, Kurama said in a tense voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost three hours later, the two boys emerged from the office, Kurama with a smug look, Hiei with a bored look. They had passed all of their tests, and knew more spells than any of the seventh year students.  
  
She said Hebology, right? Kurama asked Hiei with a grin. He knew perfectly well that McGonagall had said that they had to go to their first class, and that it was Herbology.  
  
Why are you even asking? You know what we have, and if you don't, then I don't know what to tell you. I wasn't listening to a word she said, Hiei lied.  
  
As the two of them aproached the greenhouse area, they saw a group of Gryffindors walking toward the greenhouses, and in that group was Harry. Kurama decided to follow them, since they were in the same classed as him.  
  
Alright class! said a witch. Starting today, we are going to be in Greenhouse Four! This way! Professor Sprout led them to one of the biggest greenhouses and stopped them all at the door.   
  
Now, listen carefully. This greenhouse holds plants that are far more dangerous than Greenhouse Three, Sprout said. You must be extreamly careful around these plants. Most of them are not tamed.  
  
Hiei turned towards Kurama and asked, What's the most dangerous plant in there?  
  
After a moment of consentration, Kurama said, The Death Tree.  
  
Hn. So these people can't even get the really powerful plants? Hiei said in a condecending tone.  
  
That's not true, Hiei. The Death Tree is very dangerous. Just not if you can run faster than I can grow it.  
  
The door to the greenhouse opened and the whole class walked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finished the chapter. I want Monday. Trigun doesn't come on on Friday. Right? I want Vash, he's an idiot. I like the idiots. Idiots are cool, unless they're not cool. Like Kuwabara. He's a bad idiot. I like good idiots, like Vash.  
  
Well, leave me something telling me what you think about idiots. Or a review or a flame, but I want to hear your take on idiots. ^_^


	7. Don't Tell a Youko They're Wrong

It's not writer's block, I was just lazy. I didn't feel like writing, so I didn't. Plus, I just got my computer upgraded, and I wasn't sure if I could figure out how to post, and to top it all off, school started back up. I'm sure that all of you out there who are in school know what I'm talking about. It's hard to do schoolwork and fanfiction at the same time.  
  
WARNINGS!!! There will be spoilers in this story, both from Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho. If you don't want to read the spoilers, then I think you should just leave until you have seen what I'm talking about.  
  
DISCLAIMERS! They are in the very first chapter. I'm not lying, go look for yourself!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry caught up to Kurama and Hiei just before they entered the green house. With Harry, of course, were Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Kurama," Harry said. "Are you any good at Herbology?"  
  
Hiei let out a 'Hn' as Kurama laughed softly. "Yes, Harry, I am very good at Herbology. If you should be worried about anyone, it should be Hiei."  
  
"Why me?" Hiei asked.  
  
In Japanese, Kurama answered, "Because you work with fire, and these plants don't like fire."  
  
Hiei gave the fox a look that clearly said, 'Let these plants try anything, I'm ready.' Kurama just let out a sigh.  
  
"Now students," Professor Sprout said, "today we are going to be learning about..." She kept talking, but Kurama had stopped listening long ago.  
  
Kurama had noticed that there was a small defensive plant that was growing in the corner of the greenhouse, and it was one of the kinds that he had often times used to defend his den when he had come to the human world.  
  
Kurama glanced around the rest of the greenhouse, and realized that he knew what all of the plants were. He also realized that all of the plants that were in this greenhouse had been brought to this world by him.  
  
"Kurama," Professor Sprout said, "are you paying attention to this lesson?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, I am. I was just admiring all of the plants that are in this greenhouse," Kurama said honestly.  
  
"I see, then might you be able to tell me what this plant is called?" Professor Sprout asked while pointing to the Death Tree.  
  
"Yes I can tell you what it's called," Kurama said. "It's called the Death Tree in English, but in Japanese, it's called the Shokuyo Shokubutsu."  
  
Professor Sprout seemed quite amazed to hear the young man say such a plant was called a 'Death Tree.'  
  
"I believe you are mistaken, Kurama," the professor said. "This tree is known as the Acidic Spitting Tree."  
  
"Well," Kurama started to explain why he had called it something else. "In Japan, like I said, it's know as the Shokuyo Shokubutsu, and that is translated into 'Death Tree.' That's why I called it that. Forgive me if I was mistaken." (I know that's not really what it translates to, but I had to put that in there.)  
  
"Very well," the professor stated. "I believe we should get back to our lesson. Can any one tell me what this plant is called?"  
  
Kurama was about to raise his hand and tell her that it was called a Changeling Root, but wasn't sure if the wizards had changed it's name to something else. Kawariyasui Konpon was it's name in Japanese, and that meant 'Changeable Root,' so he hoped that it was the same in English.  
  
"Anyone?" the professor asked. She let out a sigh of disappointment.  
  
"Kurama, don't you know what that's called?" Hiei asked in Japanese.  
  
"I know what's it's called in Japanese, but not in English," Kurama said in a spiteful voice. "I don't want anyone telling me again that I'm wrong about the name of a plant that I myself brought into this world and raised from a seedling."  
  
"Wow, you're not in a very good mood, are you?" Hiei teased.  
  
"And furthermore, I think she might even think that the plant is a normal Spitfire since that's what it changed into," Kurama continued to rant.  
  
"Since no one knows what this plant is called," Professor Sprout said, "I will tell you. This rare plant is called the Fire Spitting Flower-"  
  
"I knew it," Kurama said in a somewhat loud voice, loud enough for the professor to hear him. "You English wizards are completely incompetent when it comes to plants. This is a Changeling Root, and it changed into the Spitfire. Anyone should be able to tell the difference between the two of them." Kurama walked up to the plant and poked it near the bottom of the stem. The plant changed into a small grass-looking plant. "This is what the Root really looks like," Kurama said in a superior tone of voice.  
  
The professor and the rest of the class were in shock. (Well, not Hiei, but I'm sure you already knew that.) No one had ever been able to prove Professor Sprout wrong before. No one!  
  
"How do you know all this?" Professor Sprout asked Kurama.  
  
"I just do," was his answer. His inner Youko was very annoyed at the fact that he had been corrected by someone who knew next to nothing about the plants that he had raised. No one corrected a Youko when it came to plants. Not if they value their lives.  
  
In the corner of the room, where the Death Tree stood, a true Spitfire was growing. The true Spitfire was about seven feet tall and could spit fire up to a hundred yards away. It was a truly deadly plant and one of the only ones that Hiei had any respect for.  
  
"Professor!" one of the kids had exclaimed. "There's a plant growing out of control over there!"  
  
Professor Sprout looked in the direction of the plant and nearly fainted.  
  
"That," Kurama said, still with his superior voice, "is the true Spitfire. I have no idea as to how anyone could get the two mixed up as horribly as you have done." The Spitfire raised itself and pointed its spitting part at the professor. "You might want to run," the Youko said to her. "It's not in a good mood."  
  
The professor and all of the students except Hiei and Kurama ran out of the greenhouse and looked in through the glass. Kurama and Hiei were smiling, and Kurama was walking towards the plant.  
  
"That was great," Kurama said to his Spitfire. "I hope you weren't too angry at that lady."  
  
"Fox, do those plants understand you?" Hiei asked. He had never asked this question before, but he had often times noticed the plants being friendly with him.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that," Kurama said. "It's not really that they understand my words, it's more they understand the feeling."  
  
"Hn." Hiei got a little closer to the Spitfire but stopped when it's fire- spitting end turned toward him. "Kitsune," he warned.  
  
"Hiei, I thought that I told you before that my plants don't like you," Kurama said. "The Spitfire is no exception. Just because you like it, doesn't mean it has to like you."  
  
"Well, you should put that thing away, the class is over and we have to get to Potions next," Hiei said.  
  
With a sigh, Kurama let his precious plant shrink back into a seed. "The fun is over so quickly."  
  
"I don't know about that. Harry and his friends say that Snape is bad. We might get to have a bit more fun in that class."  
  
"Yeah, right. Since when have you started to take a human's word for anything?" Kurama asked Hiei in a teasing voice.  
  
"Since I met Yusuke. I've come to trust his word."  
  
"Yeah, and the fact that he's not really human has nothing to do with that." Kurama rolled his eyes. Hiei was amusing at times.  
  
"Shut up, fox," Hiei snapped, back to his normal self.  
  
The two of them stepped out of the green house and we met almost instantly by Harry. "That was awesome! How did you do that?" he asked Kurama.  
  
"That is confidential material," Kurama replied.  
  
"Hn, meaning it's just something he can do."  
  
"Oh, well, it's time for my least liked class, Potions."  
  
"Bring it on," Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this chapter sucked. Don't ask me why I wrote this like this, I just did. If you have any complaints, just click the little button at the lower left hand of this screen and leave me a vicious flame. Trust me, I won't be offended. I might even write another one that's as bad as this one! ^_^ 


	8. When Fires Go BOOM!

Alright, I was asked to put this in this chapter. Someone asked about pairings, and here's the deal. I want you all to know that there are no pairings, and if there were any, it would probably be Kurama and himself. But there aren't any.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: If it's not in the first chapter, then I don't know what to tell you people.  
  
WARNINGS: There are spoilers to HP book 5 in here. And if you haven't read book 5, then you need to get a life, it's been out for a long time now. This is the last time I will warn you people about the spoilers.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do these dungeons ever stop going down?" Kurama complained. They were far below ground and Kurama wanted to see the sunlight.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei, your 'hn' isn't helping the sun break through these walls," Kurama said.  
  
"Get used to it," Harry said drearily. "Snape doesn't like the sun very much. And he likes to pick on people who look as if they don't know what they're doing."  
  
"Does he ever pick on you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Does he ever! He hates me. He and my father used to go to school together and my father teased him and did a whole bunch of mean things to him, and since I look just like him, Snape likes to tease me in front of the whole class."  
  
"Wow, talk about holding a grudge. Why doesn't your dad just come and beat the crap out of him?" Kurama suggested, obviously letting his inner youko play.  
  
"He can't," Harry said plainly. "He's dead."  
  
"Oh, well, how about your mom?"  
  
"She's dead too."  
  
"Older brother?"  
  
"Only child."  
  
"Aunt? Uncle?"  
  
"They hate me."  
  
"Well, that leaves cousin out of the question. Hmm, Godparents?"  
  
"Sirius died three months ago."  
  
"Shit, who do you live with, kid?!" Hiei suddenly burst out.  
  
"My aunt and uncle," Harry answered.  
  
"Don't they hate you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why do you live with them?"  
  
"Where else am I supposed to go? My parents are dead, my godfather was a convicted murderer, even though he never killed anyone. I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"Why don't they let someone adopt you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It has to do with magic. Since my mother died to save me, her family is where I'm the safest. And her only family is my Aunt Petunia. If I had things my way, I would never see my aunt or uncle again, but Dumbledore says that I have to stay there."  
  
"Well, I guess that's why he called us here," Hiei said quietly to Kurama. "The kid has no one who cares about him."  
  
"Now, since when have you cared?" Kurama asked his short companion.  
  
"I don't," came Hiei's reply.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes as the two entered the dungeon classroom. With a look around the room, both Kurama and Hiei realized that this teacher was strictly no-nonsense.  
  
"Wow, talk about a colorful room," Kurama joked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Typical Hiei answer."  
  
The two sat down at two open seats and prepared for the lesson.  
  
As Snape walked in, he noticed Kurama and Hiei sitting in the middle of the classroom, in the only open seats. "We have amateurs with us today," Snape said in a cool voice that earned snickers from the Slytherins.  
  
Hiei glared at the man as a plan came to mind. He was going to have a little fun with the slimy man before the day was out.  
  
Kurama could practically hear the gears in Hiei's mind working. He knew that the little fire demon was going to cause total mayhem.  
  
"These are the instructions," Snape said as he waved his wand at the blackboard. "You have until the end of class to complete. Begin."  
  
Instantly, Hiei and Kurama memorized the instructions. Hiei glanced over to Kurama to make sure that he had them down, and with a curt nod from the fox, Hiei let out a small grin that sent shivers down the kitsune's spine. A fire demon with a plan is a very scary thing.  
  
As Hiei and Kurama began their potion, Snape started to walk around and examine everyone's potion. He stopped at Harry's and tried to think of something to say, but couldn't because the potion was perfect. And seeing that Hermione was his partner, that was expected.  
  
Snape continued his walking and came to Hiei and Kurama. "Well now, how are the amateurs doing?" he asked slyly as he came to their cauldron. In a movement that none of the other students would have noticed, Snape tried to put something in their cauldron and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Kurama's quick reflexes.  
  
He instantly caught the item before it could drop into the boiling liquid. Hiei, being quite angry that the teacher would do something like that, raised his own body temperature and sent it out to the other cauldrons. Well, more specifically, to all of the Slytherin cauldrons.  
  
The black cauldrons all started to boil uncontrollably and spit their contents onto their owners. The Slytherins started to scream in pain at the scalding liquid that was assaulting them.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama warned in a deadly serious voice. "Stop that right now."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked in response. "You had your fun, now it's my tur-"  
  
"I didn't hurt anyone!" Kurama interrupted angrily. "If you want to have fun, then turn your energy on Snape, not the other children!"  
  
With a sigh of disappointment Hiei did as directed, and turned all of his heat energy on the teacher. Moments later, Snape was trying desperately to put out the flames that had sprung up all over the place on his robes.  
  
All of the Gryffindors, not knowing what was going on, were laughing so hard that they could be heard from all the way upstairs. Dumbledore and McGonagall came to the dungeon to se what the commotion was all about and knew instantly what had happened.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to Hiei and said, "Please stop setting out Potions Master on fire."  
  
With a look of disappointment, Hiei relented. After all, Koenma was probably watching.  
  
"You little vermin," Snape said quietly. "I never want to see either of you in my class again."  
  
"AHH!" came Malfoy's painful scream from the other side of the class. "Get it off me!" he said, trying desperately to shake loose the silver form of Ginsei, Kurama's pet fox.  
  
Snape and a few of the other Slytherins tried to catch the fox and one of them almost succeeded. Ginsei let go of Malfoy and ran toward Kurama. The fox jumped into his master's waiting arms and gave a very Hiei-like glare to all of the surrounding people who were trying to capture him.  
  
"Don't you even lay one finger on my fox," Kurama said to Snape as he tried to take Ginsei from Kurama's arms.  
  
"That animal is a hazard!" Snape hissed. "It has been attacking my students ever since term started."  
  
"Ginsei has a mind of his own," Kurama said, gently rubbing the back of Ginsei's ears. "I can't, or rather, won't try to control him."  
  
The look in Kurama's eyes left no room for argument, even for Snape. He could see the murderous glint in the fox's eyes.  
  
"Well then," Dumbledore said. "I think a meeting in my office will do us all good. Severus, would you mind coming after your class is over?"  
  
"Not at all, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Kurama and Hiei to follow him out of the classroom and they did so.  
  
The four of them left the dungeons and were on their way to the headmaster's office when Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Return to your class Minerva, I can handle this with out you."  
  
"Of course, Albus," she said before leaving.  
  
"What have you gotten us into?" Hiei hissed to Kurama.  
  
"It was not me who blew up all of the fires in the room, now was it?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"In here, please," the old man said as the wall opened to show his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end. I do hope you enjoyed it, however, I think that this chapter sucked. There isn't much plot going on right now. All you people have is Kurama and Hiei as Hogwarts. Well, don't you people worry, there will be a plot. And it will thicken very soon. As in the chapter after next.  
  
Sigh I just don't know how much more of bad chapters I can handle. I have written like, three of them!!! I didn't want to write that many bad chapters!! Cries Well, anyway, I hope you leave me a flame. Inari-sama knows I deserve one. 


	9. Short Demons Don't Like to be Ignored

Next chapter, next chapter, repeat after me, there will be plot in the next chapter. Sigh That is the only thing that is getting me through this chapter. There will be plot in the next chapter. Well, okay, there is plot now, but there will be MORE plot in the next chapter.  
  
Unless you couldn't tell, I really want to write the plot part of this story. But of course, I had to write what will lead up to the plot.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Like I have said in previous chapters, it's in the first chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three stepped into the office and took a seat, Dumbledore behind his desk, while Hiei and Kurama sat in front of the desk.  
  
"The two of you have been causing trouble," Dumbledore said casually. "When I asked you to take the job, I don't recall telling you to cause trouble."  
  
"Blame the teachers," Kurama said, still holding his fox in his arms and gently stroking its fur. "They made us mad."  
  
"What exactly did you do in Herbology?"  
  
"That depends, what did you hear?" Kurama replied.  
  
"I heard that one of Professor Sprout's Fire Spitting Plants turned into a grass that she had never seen before and that a much larger Fire Spitting Plant grew out of nowhere."  
  
With a small chuckle Kurama said, "That is somewhat true, however, there never was a true Spitfire in her greenhouse."  
  
"Please explain."  
  
"What she had was a Kawariyasui Konpon, which could also translate to Changeling Root. The Root has the ability, as its name suggests, to change into any plant imaginable. But with the large plants, however, it has to change into a smaller version of it. The Spitfire is a seven foot tall plant, but the Root can only grow up to three feet." Kurama leaned back in his chair and the only thing that kept him from putting his feet up on the desk was Hiei's look.  
  
"You are such an arrogant Youko, Kurama. I have never met a Youko who was half as arrogant as you are."  
  
"Why, thank you Hiei. That means a lot to me."  
  
"So, where did the other plant come from?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I grew it," Kurama said plainly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Simple," Kurama said. "I tossed a seed into a corner that had sufficient soil, and then I sent out some of my energy to it and made it grow."  
  
"Kurama, these people aren't going to understand with out a visual demonstration," Hiei said.  
  
"Alright then, I'll show him."  
  
Kurama had just pulled a seed out of his hair when the door to the office opened and all of the teachers that the two demons were going to have while at the school came in except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Thank you for coming," Dumbledore said nicely. "Kurama was just about to give us a demonstration of his powers."  
  
"You said nothing about doing it in front of an audience," Kurama said. "But if you insist, I suppose I can grant that wish."  
  
"Don't get arrogant, fox."  
  
"Oh, Hiei, don't worry, I won't summon any powerful plants." Kurama then proceeded to grow a rose from the seed in his hand. "One of my favorite weapons is called the Rose Whip. As you can see, I start by growing a simple rose, and then," Kurama raised his rose a little and slowly began to transform the rose into a whip. "I'm doing this slowly for you, but when I'm in a fight, I can grow the whip in less than a second."  
  
"What are you?" Professor Sprout asked in amazement.  
  
"I am a Youko, a Spirit Fox, sometimes know as a Demon Fox," Kurama said. "I am the most feared thief in the Demon Realm, and even thought there had been rumors of my death, youkai everywhere still fear my name."  
  
"Why do they fear you?" Professor Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice.  
  
"Many years ago, I was a ruthless thief who would steal and kill for fun, but then something happened, I was injured, and I escaped into the Human world and a human body. Now I don't kill for fun anymore."  
  
Hiei gave a sidelong glance at Kurama. "If it weren't for the fact that-" Hiei was interrupted by a whip wrapping around his face, covering his mouth.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said in Japanese, "that is none of their business. When I want them to know, I will tell them, but not until then, got it?"  
  
Since Hiei still couldn't talk, he just nodded his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
The teachers looked from one to the other in confusion. They knew that Hiei had been about to tell them something, but they weren't sure what.  
  
"Dumbledore, I'm confused," Sprout said. "He says he's a demon fox?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "The two of them are demons, and very powerful."  
  
"Why are demons here?" Professor Trelawney asked.  
  
"To protect Harry," Kurama said. "Dumbledore asked us to protect the boy and his friends in the occasion that they were to do something stupid."  
  
Hiei tugged lightly at the sleeve of Kurama's shirt, but Kurama didn't pay him any attention.  
  
The teachers continued to talk to Kurama and Dumbledore, completely ignoring the short fire demon that still had a whip wrapped around his mouth.  
  
Hiei was not happy with this at all. He started to slowly raise his body temperature, thinking that Kurama would notice him and untie the whip. His temperature rose higher and higher until the whip suddenly burst into flame and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hiei, why did you do that?!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Hn, you didn't notice that you still had me tied up in that thing, that's why! I did it slowly, but you still didn't notice. I don't like being ignored, Kurama."  
  
"Oh, Hiei, I'm sorry," Kurama said.  
  
As the two demons continued to talk, the teachers were once again confused.  
  
"Isn't he a fox too?" Sprout asked.  
  
"No," Hiei said in response. "I am a fire demon, and you had better not forget it!"  
  
"Hiei has size issues," Kurama said quietly. "Because he's so short, people tend to think he's weak. So Hiei has trained nearly every day of his life to become stronger. And he has mastered fire. Don't get him mad."  
  
Dumbledore finished telling the other teachers about how they should treat the two, and not to let any of the other students know that they were demons.  
  
After getting their word, Kurama and Hiei left the office tower and returned to the common room.  
  
"Now they know about us," Kurama said. "I hope Koenma's not mad."  
  
"You're the one who told," Hiei reminded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I CAN FINALLY START ON THE PLOT!!! YEAH! PLOT, HERE I COME!!!  
  
Ahem, yeah, I am very glad. But I had to shove out this horrible chapter. It's not anywhere near as good as I thought it would be, and I figured it out halfway through writing. It sucks. And I'm well aware of it. If you are only going to say, "It sucks!" in a review, then I don't want to hear it. Yeah, I like getting flames, however rare they are, but I know this chapter sucks. You don't have to remind me.  
  
However, if you have a different reason, like you don't like any of the story, then you can do whatever you want, say whatever you want.  
  
But if you have read this far, then I don't think you hate the story.  
  
Oh, and another thing, I just couldn't bear to see the awful quality of this story, so I cut it off really early. Well, not early, but I made it shorter that usual.  
  
Bye!!!!! 


	10. Yusuke Time and Who's the Dog?

Plot, plot, plot. This is where the plot starts to thicken. I am sorry if it takes much longer for the chapters to come out now. I haven't really planned much after this part. I just hope that I still like the story in about three chapters, or else it will be discontinued. Start praying now that I like where the chapters go.  
  
BTW, incase any of you were wondering why this took so long to come out, I just started a new fic and it's consumed a lot of my time. But hey, at least I got this out!  
  
WARNINGS: This chapter has Yusuke and Kuwabara. You all know how much I just LOVE Kuwabara, right? Yeah, you guessed it. Kuwabara bashing has arrived.  
  
THANKS: Firebird9900 (I think, I could be wrong) for letting me use her idea. I will put down the part in where I use her idea.  
  
DISCLAIMER: It's still in the first chapter, and if it's not, then I guess I really do own the Yu Yu boys! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma was sitting at his desk, complaining about the paper pushing job he had and how a trained monkey could do his job when a red ogre ran in with a panicked expression on his face. "Lord Koenma! There is a human in the Makai!"  
  
"WHAT!?!? How did he get in!?!?" Koenma yelled, just as loudly as the ogre.  
  
"We're not sure, but the demons in the Makai seem to know he's there, and they want him out. They've been attacking him for about two months and by some miracle, he's survived."  
  
"Survived in the Makai for two months?" Koenma whispered in awe. "Wait, if he's been there for two months, WHY IS THIS THE FIRST TIME I'VE BEEN TOLD OF THIS!?!?!?!?!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Koenma, but I thought that he would have died by now!" the red ogre said.  
  
"Bring Yusuke here at once!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said the red ogre before he left to find Botan and relay Koenma's orders.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"BORING!!" Yusuke exclaimed loudly to no one in particular. He had gotten used to risking his life, getting into fights with demons, talking to Hiei and Kurama, and now all he could do was go to school and be bored. He wanted something to DO! As lazy as he could be sometimes, there's only so much sleep a guy could get before that stopped being an option.  
  
Yusuke was on the roof of the school, one of his favorite places to skip class, and doing pushups. He was doing them in the way that Genkai had told him to do them, upside down, on his index finger.  
  
Yusuke stopped when he reached nine hundred and ninety nine. "I'm bored," he said again, still talking to no one.  
  
As if coming as an angel bringing a miracle, Botan flew down to land next to Yusuke. "Yusuke, I have a mission for you from Koenma!"  
  
"At last!" Yusuke said with enthusiasm. "What does pacifier breath want me to do? Fight in another tournament? Those can be boring, but it's better than sitting here with nothing to do. Oh, or is it a group of ugly thieves that stole his pacifier? That would be funny, see-"  
  
"Yusuke, this is serious! A human has been wandering around in the Makai for two months! Koenma told me to bring you to him! Come on, let's go!" Botan grabbed Yusuke's sleeve and dragged him to the Sprit World and to Koenma's office.  
  
"Alright, Koenma, why did you have ferry girl bring me here. She said something about some guy in the Makai, but I don't see where this is really important. Or concerning me."  
  
"Yusuke, this is no laughing matter! This man is a human!"  
  
"So am I!" Yusuke stopped for a few moments and thought about that statement. "Well, kinda," he amended.  
  
"Yusuke, you and Kuwabara are to go to the Makai and find out who this person is and what they are doing in the Makai. Understand?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but why Kuwabaka? Can't you send someone else?"  
  
"Like who, Yusuke? No one else is anywhere near as strong as Kuwabara is."  
  
"He's an idiot! I'd rather have you or Botan with me. Hey, maybe the old hag will come! Can I ask Genkai?" Yusuke asked hopefully.  
  
"Yusuke, you are going with Kuwabara. End of story. No go," Koenma ordered.  
  
"Stupid baby, making me go with that idiot. Fine." Yusuke walked out of the office and nearly ran into Kuwabara. "Great, speak of the idiot and he appears. Let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Makai. And while we're at it, don't piss off anything bigger than you are, I'm not going to save you."  
  
"Uremeshi, what makes you think that I'll need your help if I get into a fight?"  
  
Yusuke ignored the idiot and kept walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"We've BEEN here, baka. This is the Makai. What we need to do is find the human, find out what he's doing here, and get him the hell out. SO STOP ASKING IF WE'RE THERE YET!!!!"  
  
"Gees Uremeshi, don't bite my head off, I only asked you a simple question."  
  
"Nine thousand times! I don't have a lot of patience, especially when dealing with you! So shut up."  
  
Yusuke took a calming breath and noticed something run past him, closely followed by a few demons. It looked like a big black dog.  
  
"Hey Uremeshi, since when has the Makai had dogs?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"As far as I know, it doesn't," Yusuke answered. "Come on, let's find out what's going on with this."  
  
The two boys ran to catch up with the group of demons and the dog, and saw the dog jump behind a large rock and the next second, a man appeared, pointed at the group of demons with a stick and said something that sounded like 'stupefy.' A red light shot out of the stick and shot right for the group of demons who were too slow to get out of the way. As was Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke landed a good twenty feet away from the rest of the group and looked at the guy. "Are you the human I was told about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That depends, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Yusuke Uremeshi, I'm a Sprit Detective. And you are?"  
  
The man looked at Yusuke for a few moments, as if trying to decide if he was going to attack or not. Once he had realized that he had nothing to worry about from the boy, he said, "My name is Sirius. Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh, okay then. So, is there a reason you're here?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"I was pushed in here by my cousin's spell." (Lestrange was his cousin, right? Sorry, I don't feel like rereading the book.)  
  
"Spell? What are you, a wizard?" Yusuke joked, not knowing that he was correct.  
  
"Actually, yes I am."  
  
"O . . . k. If you say so. I have actually heard stranger."  
  
"You don't believe me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just, well, I've never really MET a wizard. But whatever. Hey, do you want to get out of here, or are you doing something?" Yusuke questioned the man.  
  
"I've been trying to find a way out for two months, or however long I've been in here. Do you know the way out?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll only get you out if you wake up my pet idiot over there. He's the one with the nasty orange hair," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
Sirius unstunned Kuwabara who woke up and blinked like an idiot. "Where am I?"  
  
"I should have left him to get killed," Yusuke muttered darkly.  
  
"Hey, Uremeshi, I heard that!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Yeah? Well, if you don't shut up, I will leave you here to get killed. You can't travel back to Sprit World by yourself, and you know I can get Botan to 'forget' about you," Yusuke threatened.  
  
"Um," Sirius asked quietly, "where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to see Koenma, the ruler of the Sprit World. You'll have to explain to him what happened and why you where here. So get an explanation ready." Yusuke opened a portal to the Sprit World and the three walked through.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Sirius walked to Koenma's office and Yusuke said, "Here's the guy you sent me to find, Pacifier Junkie. Couldn't you have come up with something a little more difficult?"  
  
"I'm sorry if that wasn't entertaining enough for you, Yusuke, but not every mission you get is going to be life threatening!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Well I'm bored!"  
  
"That's too bad, now go away, I'm busy!" Koenma turned to Sirius. "Who are you and what were you doing in the Makai?"  
  
"Uh, my name is Sirius Black, and I have no idea as to what the Makai is, but if you're referring to that place I just got out of, I was pushed in." (1)  
  
"You were pushed in?" Koenma asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well, technically . . . " And Sirius explained what had happened in the fight where he and other members of the Order of the Phoenix went to the ministry to save Harry. " . . . and I fell in. When I woke up, I was in that place and weird people have been chasing me ever since."  
  
"I see, so the portal was not destroyed like I had ordered," Koenma muttered. "Bunch of doofs, the lot of them. That veil is a portal to the Makai. It was supposed to be destroyed seventy years ago when people started to go through just for fun. Once they went in, the demons would find then and kill them."  
  
"So there's a portal to the Makai other that that where house back home?" Yusuke asked. "What if the demons find it and come through?"  
  
"That won't happen, Yusuke, they need to be shown where it is by someone who has gone both ways already. It's impossible for it to be found," Koenma assured.  
  
"Can I go home please?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"London."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that can be arranged. Yusuke, write to Kurama and Hiei and tell them about what happened, just in case a few demons did get out," Koenma ordered.  
  
"Okay, but I don't know how to get a letter to them. I don't have their address."  
  
"What?! They didn't give you the address? I told Kurama to give you the address as soon as he got it. Oh, that fox is in trouble now," the young ruler said.  
  
Sirius was standing in the corner, listening to the conversation and wondering when he was going to be able to go home. He knew that Harry and Lupin and the others were going to be worried about him.  
  
"Hey," Yusuke said, getting an idea. "Hiei and Kurama are in England, right? Well, can't we get this guy to give them the message?"  
  
"That's a good idea! Why are you coming up with a good idea? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Hey, I do have a brain, and I know how to use it, despite popular opinion. Hey, dog-guy, do you know where to find a school called Hogwarts?"  
  
"HOGWARTS?! How do you know about Hogwarts?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Uh, some friends of ours are there protecting a kid and his friends," Yusuke replied.  
  
"Is the kid's name Harry Potter?"  
  
"Uh," Yusuke looked at Koenma who nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Harry's my godson."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is where I used Firebird9900's idea.  
  
Well, that's as good a place as any to end a chapter. I brought in Sirius and Yusuke, and Kuwabara is not important. I'm not even sure if Yusuke is going to be used in the rest of the story, well maybe the next chapter a bit, but other than that? I'm not sure.  
  
If you don't like it, flame me. If you do like it flame me. If you don't care one way or another, flame me. No matter what, please leave me a flame! People keep refusing to leave flames, why? I need some in case I don't get the flamethrower I asked for for Christmas! 


	11. Yusuke's Going WHERE?

Okay, I have a really good reason for this taking so long to get out.  
  
1) I have been working on schoolwork. I need to pass all of my classes and all of that stuff. I'm a senior in high school, and school takes priority right now.  
  
2) My wrist has been bugging me for a long time, and I finally got a doctor to look at it and he says I'm going to have to have surgery on it. So that is a legitimate reason for not typing.  
  
3) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I have writer's block!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So yeah, those are my three good reasons for this tacking so long to come out. I have not given up on this story, not in the least. I actually know where I want this to go, and everything.  
  
So, without further ado, ENJOY!!!  
  
P.S. I don't own the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, we going to tell Kurama and Hiei about this?" Yusuke asked Koenma after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke, we have to tell them. It wouldn't be good for a guy that's supposedly dead to show up without at least a warning. And if anyone asks, we brought you back to life," Koenma directed the last bit to Sirius.  
  
"Hey, does this mean I have to be bored again? Kuwabara is an idiot, and I hate going to class and having Keiko tell me over and over that my uniform is the wrong color and all of that other crap. Isn't there something I can do? I'll almost accept doing Botan's job, that's how desperate I am for something to do!" Yusuke complained loudly.  
  
"There is nothing for you to do at the moment, Yusuke. Why not pick fights with random people?" Koenma suggested.  
  
"Fights that I'll win without trying? Koenma, I want something to ease my boredom, not make it worse!"  
  
"Well, it's your own fault for Keiko's nagging. If you would only do as you're supposed to she wouldn't have anything to say."  
  
"You're just as bad as she is. Man, ever since Kurama and Hiei left on their little mission, I've been completely bored!!!" Yusuke pouted for a few moments before he had an idea. "Can I go to London too?"  
  
"What?" Koenma exclaimed. "You, go to London? And to school? You know you wouldn't do that, you'd be skipping classes every day."  
  
"Not if I'm with Kurama," Yusuke said. "If I'm with him, I'm sure he'll get me to study. Plus, I'm going to be learning magic! Aw, come on, Koenma, what if something comes up? You know I'm one of the only people Hiei trusts to be his back up. I'll complain until you let me go."  
  
"Fine, I'll find a way to get you there, just shut up!" Koenma demanded. "Dealing with all this is already giving me a headache."  
  
"Great! Alright Dogman, lets go!"  
  
"Wait, Yusuke, we have to inform Kurama of this turn of events!"  
  
"You can do that as we leave, I want to go to London."  
  
"Do you even know how to speak English?" Koenma asked.  
  
"English, yeah, that's not one of my best subjects, I always get Keiko to do my essays for me. I can speak it, but I can't write it to save my life."  
  
"You can't read English?" Koenma asked.  
  
'Nope! But hey, isn't that what friends are for? I'm sure Kurama wouldn't mind having to do my writing, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Koenma said. "He's been letting his inner youko have his way lately."  
  
"So? Kurama's Kurama, no matter what. If I ask him nicely, I'm sure he'll do it for me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit," Hiei said quietly. It was midnight and he was sitting on the edge of the window. He knew instantly that he had woken up Kurama, but that was the least of his worries.  
  
Yusuke was going to be coming soon. Hiei had been listening to the conversation between Yusuke and Koenma.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked groggily, getting out of bed to stand next to his short friend.  
  
"Yusuke's coming. He's bored," Hiei added before Kurama could ask.  
  
"We get to entertain him," Kurama said. "Is that the only reason you're-"  
  
"Koenma wouldn't let Yusuke come just because he's bored, fox. Koenma can sense danger approaching, just like I can. Something is coming, and we're going to need Yusuke."  
  
"Coming from you, this means things are going to get really difficult."  
  
"Yeah. Hope you're up for a fight soon."  
  
"When's Yusuke going to get here?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"In a few days," responded Hiei. "He needs to get copies of the textbooks in Japanese and a wand and all of the things we got, and Koenma needs to inform Dumbledore. And he'll have to be sorted, too."  
  
"No, they can't separate us. He'll go to Gryffindor. But, gods, he can't read or write English. He's going to make me do all of his work."  
  
"Hn, better you than me," Hiei muttered.  
  
"You're better read than I am, Hiei, and you know it," Kurama teased.  
  
"Can you prove it?" Hiei easily countered. "With a scowl like mine, nobody would dare to make me do any reading."  
  
"Unless they, like me, knew that you like reading."  
  
"If you tell Yusuke that I like reading and writing, I swear I'll set your hair on fire," Hiei threatened.  
  
"Empty threat," Kurama teased.  
  
"Go back to sleep, fox. You'll need your energy in the days to come."  
  
"I don't need sleep, Hiei, and you know that. Just like you, all I need to do to get my energy back in meditate."  
  
"In your youko form, yeah, but your human form needs sleep."  
  
"Fine. But don't let me sleep too long, Hiei. I have to train in the morning if things are going to heat up like you say they will."  
  
"Agreed. I'll wake you up at four."  
  
Kurama went back to bed thinking about what was to come. Ginsei, sensing his master's unrest, snuggled close to his chest. Kurama smiled slightly and fell asleep.  
  
'This is not going to be good,' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Ron, where's Kurama and Hiei?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," replied Ron. "They were there when I went to bed, but when I woke up they were gone."  
  
"I wonder where they went."  
  
"Maybe they went down for breakfast early?" suggested Ron.  
  
"It's Saturday, Ron. Why would anyone want to get up early for any reason?"  
  
"Ask them, they're the ones who woke up early," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Boys," Hermione said in exasperation. "In Japan, kids go to school on Saturdays. They probably woke up thinking that it was a school day and haven't gone back to sleep yet."  
  
"Oh," Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
The three of them went into the Great Hall for breakfast and saw a tired looking Kurama and Hiei walk in moments later.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, over here!" Harry called out to them.  
  
Kurama looked up and nodded. The two demons walked over and took seats across from the three. "Good morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Where were you this morning? Did you forget there's no school on Saturday?"  
  
"Hn, only a fool would forget something like that," Hiei responded.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama chided gently. "No, we didn't forget, Harry. We woke up at four to do our morning exercises. After breakfast, which I had to drag Hiei to attend, we're going to continue."  
  
"Exercises?" Ron asked in bewilderment. "You mean to tell me that kids in Japan actually exercise?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered. "Hiei and a few of our friends back home entered a martial arts tournament about a year ago, and we got first place. We have to continue training just in case someone comes along and wants to take the championship away from us."  
  
"Did you forget that you lost?" Hiei asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes, I lost by a technicality, but Karasu lost in every other form of the word."  
  
Hermione, who had been listening raptly, asked, "What do you mean he lost by a technicality?"  
  
"I was down for more than ten counts before I landed the final blow on my opponent. But after the final hit, Karasu stayed down for much more than ten counts," Kurama bitterly said.  
  
"Still bitter about that fight, I see."  
  
"Hiei, you won your fight against Bui. Hell, even Kuwabara won his fight. I'm the only one who lost a fight in the finals. How can you not expect me to be bitter about that?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei continued to talk with Harry, Ron and Hermione listening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table eating his breakfast and talking with McGonagall, when a falcon swooped down and landed on his shoulder with a letter clutched in its talons. Dumbledore took the letter and the falcon flew off.  
  
Upon opening the letter, Dumbledore noticed that the letter came from Koenma, the person who was kind enough to let him borrow Kurama and Hiei.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Professor Dumbledore;  
  
I have detected an ominous force that in centered in or around your school. Therefore, I have decided to send my top fighter, Yusuke Uremeshi, to your school. He is a friend of Kurama and Hiei, so the three of them will get along very well.  
  
Unfortunately, Yusuke likes to fight. So if he and one of the others show up to class late and with a bruise or two, don't pay much attention to it.  
  
Also, Yusuke is fluent in speaking English, but he can't read or write it. I assume that you will be able to find him books that are written in Japanese and allow Kurama or Hiei to write his papers, if he is made to do any writing.  
  
Additionally, I have found out that someone who was thought to be dead has in fact been very much alive. Sirius Black fell through a portal to the demon realm and we have successfully brought him back. He will be returning to London along with Yusuke.  
  
I hope you can meet Yusuke and help him to get adjusted for school.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
Koenma.  
  
Dumbledore read the letter over three times before he was convinced that it really said what he thought it said.  
  
"Minerva, please tell the rest of the staff about the contents of this letter in the best ways possible and only reveal the parts that are relevant to each person."  
  
"Of course, Albus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, like I said earlier, my wrist is causing me problems. So I'm going to end this chapter right here. Mad? Too bad.  
  
Did you like this chapter? Did you hate this chapter? Well let me tell you a little story.  
  
I was at school a few weeks (or months) ago and my friends made me do a stupid personality quiz. A DVD I wanted to borrow had this in it and they wouldn't let me borrow the DVD before I took the quiz. Well, how many of you have seen Saiyuki? I got the personality of Genjo Sanzo.  
  
So, the moral of this story is: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY TELL ME AND I'LL BASH YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A PAPER FAN!!!!! 


	12. Yusuke goes Shopping

Well, this chapter is not quite finished, but I have been painfully notified of my complete and utter lack on updates. So I am giving you people the first half of this chapter. I still need to finish this chapter, so I guess this is like a teaser.  
  
I have a huge question for all of you out there. I know I said that there will be no pairings at all of any kind, but I am starting to find this difficult. How many of you think I should make this a K/H fic? If I get at least 75% of the reviewers to say yes, then I will make this a Kurama/Hiei fic, and if there are less that that, it will stay neutral.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: If you really think that I won them, then continue to suck your thumb in what ever insane asylum you currently happen to be living in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Holy cheese on rye! They have every type of animal imaginable except flying monkeys!" Yusuke exclaimed loudly. He was walking through the pet shop in Diagon Alley with Professor Dumbledore who had met him a few hours ago, along with Sirius, near the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Actually," Dumbledore said quietly to Yusuke, "the flying monkeys are over there." He pointed to a corner where a few monkeys with wings were sleeping.  
  
"What don't they have here?" Yusuke asked. He continued to look around the pet shop, wondering what type of animal he should get. He had been told that Kurama got a silver fox and Hiei got a phoenix egg, but Yusuke didn't want anything like that. He already had Puu. He didn't want any other embarrassing animals following him around.  
  
But then again, he made Keiko take care of the little flying blue puffball. (1)  
  
"I really should get an owl," Yusuke said to himself quietly, "but the only thing they're good for is sending letters. I still have my Communication Mirror." (2)  
  
"Are you going to get an animal?" Dumbledore asked Yusuke.  
  
"Nah, I don't really think I can take care of myself very well, let alone a pet. I have one at home and my girlfriend takes care of it." (3)  
  
"You seem to be very different from the other boys," Dumbledore observed. "Why is that?"  
  
"I'm the youngest I guess. Well, I am the youngest. Hiei and Kurama are both a couple of hundred years old. I'm not sure exactly, when I asked Kurama, he said he lost count. Hiei just says 'hn' when I ask. They've had some hard years, and they're a little reclusive. Especially Hiei."  
  
"Are you a demon too?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"Well, kinda. I'm half." (4)  
  
"Half?" Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. My mom's human and my dad was a demon. I didn't know about that until a few months ago." (5)  
  
"Oh. Well, are you ready to go to a different shop?"  
  
"Yeah, what's next on the agenda?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We need to get you a wand and your textbooks."  
  
"Koenma told you that I only read Japanese, right?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes, and we have to pick them up in twenty minutes at Flourish and Blotts. But until then, what do you say we get you a wand?" Dumbledore offered.  
  
Moments later, they were in Olivander's Wand shop. Yusuke looked at Olivander and his eyes widened. This guy gave Yusuke a freaky feeling.  
  
"My my, what have we here? Another demon? Professor, why so many demons? Aren't those two powerful enough to handle whatever you want them to do?" asked the creepy wizard.  
  
"I'm not sure, Olivander. But this boy needs a wand."  
  
"Of course, Professor."  
  
Long story short, Yusuke tried a few wands, and in the end, he got one made of cheery wood and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches. The only reason Olivander didn't have to make him a new one was because he was only half demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've heard that Puu changes shape later on in the series, but since I haven't seen his other shape, I'm keeping him the way he looks in the Dark Tournament.  
  
Remember those purple compact mirrors Botan gave him in the beginning? When Kuwabara first met Kurama and Hiei?  
  
I don't like Keiko. She will not be mentioned much more if at all in the rest of this fic. She is on my list of people I don't like.  
  
He is, right? His mom is Atsuko and his dad is that one demon lord, right? If I'm wrong, tell me and I'll slap myself.  
  
My time line. Don't like it? Tough.  
  
Well, like I said, this is only the first half of this chapter.  
  
There are a few good reasons why I haven't updated, but for the most part, it's just been writer's block. Although, many of you may remember me saying something about my wrist in a previous chapter. If you want details about my horror story, or if you want me to make it into a horror story, e-mail me at miamaria99@aol.com and ask me.  
  
As for right now, I must go and start a report that is due in two days. I have had two months to start, and am so lazy that I am leaving the whole thing to today and tomorrow. How fun. 


	13. The Villian's Potion

I HAVE VILLIANS!!! YAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
Ahem, I only just got the inspiration for my villains, so I'm happy.  
  
I'm sorry!!! To all of you who know the real me, feel free to yell at me as much as you want and even use violent measures if you want. This is how my mind works, and well, this IS a crossover fic, so you can't get too mad at me for bringing these characters in, but yeah.  
  
WARNINGS: I have said this before. Spoilers to HP book 5. And now I want you to know that I am bringing in some characters from the manga Dragon Knights. But not the knights. Just some of the villains. I don't think there are MANY spoilers to the DK manga, but just so you know, I have up to book 12 and will use the information included if it benefits the story in any way.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: In the first chapter, unless the underpants gnomes stole it. Damn gnomes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure this will work, Alchemist?" an evil voice hissed.  
  
"Of course I'm not sure it will work," another person said. "I personally dislike Nadil and his two most devoted servants."  
  
"This had better work or else-"  
  
"Or else what, human? You'll use your killing curse on me and Garfakcy? Hah. I thought we'd been over this before. Your curse won't work on us." The alchemist Kharl looked at Voldemort with a look of pity. "You really don't understand demons, do you?"  
  
"Master Kharl, I'm back!" yelled Garfakcy as he entered the room. With one look around, the boy's eyes narrowed. "Master Kharl, this place is a mess. How is it possible for one room to get so filthy in just two hours?"  
  
Voldemort looked at the young looking child with distaste. He knew that the child was really hundreds of years old, kept looking eternally young by the Renkin Wizard's magic. Voldemort had never seen magic as powerful as Kharl's.  
  
"But Garfakcy, it's not my fault that this potion is difficult," whined the demon. "If you had been here to clean up after me then it wouldn't have gotten this way."  
  
"Lord Kharl, I understand that you have a cleaning dysfunction," Garfakcy said as he pulled out an apron and cleaning gloves, "but you really need to work on a way to put things back where you found them."  
  
"But Garfakcy, that's why I have you! Why do it myself when I know you'll come and redo everything I clean if it isn't up to your standards?"  
  
"That isn't the point, Lord Kharl! You still need to learn how to clean." Garfakcy picked up the cleaning materials and proceeded to clean. (1)  
  
"Alchemist, is the potion almost complete?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Don't rush genius," Kharl advised. "When it's done, you will see the Demon Lord arise with his evil servants. Until then, you need to have patience."  
  
"That's Lord Kharl's way of saying this is going to take a while," Garfakcy said through his cleaning. "In order to resurrect someone, you usually need a piece of their body. In this case, since the remains have been burned into ashes and scattered over the ocean, Lord Kharl needs to recreate them. He's only done this a few times, and each time, it took him at least three months to get it right."  
  
"Garfakcy, I'm almost done," Kharl said in a quiet voice. "I already have the potions for Shydeman and Shyrendora complete. All I have to do is finish Nadil."  
  
"Wow, Lord Kharl, you must have some motivation of some kind. What is it?" Garfakcy asked.  
  
"I wasn't done playing with them before the Dragons killed them," Kharl said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, Lord Kharl, isn't it a possibility that the Dragons might come?"  
  
"Not at all, Garfakcy. I've put a slight sealing spell on them. Their energies won't reach out far enough to signal to the Dragon Tribe that they're back," said Kharl. In Japanese, he added, "Besides, I plan to kill them before they have a chance to get to the Dragons."  
  
"Lord Kharl, you're scary when you talk like that. I can't wait to see the looks on Shydeman and Shyrendora's faces when they find out you brought them back to life."  
  
"We shall see," Kharl said mystically. (2)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, this is Wizard High, huh?" Yusuke said as he walked up the front steps. (3) "I think it's a bit bigger than my last school." Yusuke's eyes traveled over the towers of the school and everything else that was there to be stared at.  
  
Yusuke was able to feel the energies of both Hiei and Kurama and wondered briefly where the two were.  
  
"Hey, when do I get to see Hiei and Kurama? It's been a while, and I want to get caught up with the two troublemakers," Yusuke asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Very soon," the old wizard replied. "But first, we must figure out which house you belong in."  
  
"House?" Yusuke asked stupidly. "What do you mean by house?"  
  
"Well, according to your qualities and morals, a person gets placed in one of four houses. Ravenclaw is the house for the incredibly smart people. Slytherin is for those who are devious and sly. Gryffindor is for those who are brave and loyal almost to a fault. Hufflepuff is basically for everyone else (4) ," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hmm, well, going by your description, let me guess. Kurama is in Ravenclaw and Hiei is in Slytherin. Right?"  
  
"No, you are mistaken," Dumbledore said. "They are both in Gryffindor."  
  
"Hiei? Kurama? Are we talking about the same people?" Yusuke joked.  
  
"Yes, I am quite certain of it. Both of them are in Gryffindor. However, the Sorting Hat did mention that they both threatened to destroy it if they weren't placed in Gryffindor," Dumbledore mused.  
  
"Heh, that sounds more like them," Yusuke laughed. "So, what house am I going to be in?" asked the young boy.  
  
"The Sorting Hat decides that," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Yusuke," a quiet voice said very close to the boy's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.  
  
"Damn it, Hiei, don't go sneaking up on me like that!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Hiei's been slightly restless lately," Kurama said from in front of the group.  
  
"Ah, so you want a fight, Hiei? I'm up for it. Kuwabaka's not a challenge at all."  
  
"Later, Yusuke. Right now, I need to talk to you about the mission."  
  
"Really? What about it?"  
  
"What exactly did Koenma say when he sent you here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, it's not really what he said, it's more that I wanted to come. I've been too bored at home. You and Kurama are more or less the only ones who can add a little bit of fun into the day."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Meaning?"  
  
"Hey, don't take it the wrong way, fox-boy. You and three-eyes here are more interesting than Kuwabara, you don't nag like Keiko, and you aren't usually home sleeping off a hangover like my mom. Plus, there has been next to no demon activity in the whole damn country for about three months! I get bored easily," Yusuke finished.  
  
"So he didn't tell you anything at all?" Hiei asked.  
  
"He told me you have an egg," Yusuke taunted.  
  
"Hn. I mean anything about the real reason he sent you here."  
  
"There's a real reason?" Yusuke asked. "I thought he let me come because he was tired of my complaints."  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama said, "Koenma wouldn't just go along with what you say just like that. You should know this by now. He knows something that he's not letting on."  
  
"That little. . . When I get my hands on that little-"  
  
"Yusuke, he might have had a reason for not telling you this," Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Alright, fine. But I'm still gonna beat the crap out of him, or at least take out my frustrations on Kuwabara."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whew, that was a close one!" Koenma said with obvious relief. "Jorge! Remind me to find some way to reward Kurama for stopping what could have been my murder!"  
  
"Yes Koenma-sama!"  
  
'Those two are too smart for their own good,' Koenma thought to himself. 'They have already figured out that Yusuke is needed there for more reasons than his own amusement.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1) If you need any explaining in this part, read Dragon Knights Volume 6. Garfakcy is labeled as an "unexpected neat freak".  
  
2) I say the Dragons killed Nadil, Shydeman and Shyrendora. And Rath, Rune, and Thatz lived, as did the Dragon Lord, Kharl, and Garfakcy. :-P  
  
3) I know, I skipped all of the crap I didn't feel like writing. So sue me.  
  
4) That's my version of the requirements. If you don't agree with me, you can bite me. 


	14. Movement in the Egg

-_- Okay, I didn't want to mention this before, since I assumed that people would GET IT by now, but yes, Kurama and Hiei are a bit out of character. I know this. I accept this. You should too.  
  
I find it completely impossible to correctly portray Kurama and Hiei with their true personalities. Besides, Kurama is nowhere near his mother, and has no reason to be polite or perfect. So he isn't. Deal with it or stop reading. I'm sure that a youko such as himself has had enough of being the polite little gentleman.  
  
ANYWAYS. . . .  
  
Here is the fourteenth chapter of Fire, Flowers, and Wands. I own nothing but the books on my desk. (I FINALLY GOT DK #13!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!) Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Movement could almost be detected within an egg that was kept tucked tightly within a white scarf.  
  
Although he would never admit it out loud, Hiei had become quite attached to his egg. Through pure instinct, Hiei had kept his body temperature high enough to provide the egg with a suitable amount of heat, and was also subconsciously sending small amounts of his energy into the egg.  
  
He thought that he had kept this little tidbit of information away from all prying eyes, but unfortunately, it was a youko's prying senses that caught him.  
  
During dinner on the day that Yusuke arrived at the castle, Kurama confronted Hiei about this little turnaround. "Your egg's about to hatch, isn't it?"  
  
"Hn," was the only response from the short demon.  
  
"You've been feeding it your energy, haven't you?" When he got no response, he continued, "You know that it won't be a true phoenix anymore, Hiei. It will be infinitely more powerful than any phoenix ever."  
  
"How so?" Hiei asked. His curiosity had gotten the best of him and he asked without thinking.  
  
Kurama grinned. "Hmm, should I tell him?" he mused out loud.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei said in a warning tone.  
  
"What?" Kurama said, playing with the fire demon. "You can figure it out on your own, can't you? You're a smart boy."  
  
Hiei was about to respond to that comment when he felt Yusuke's energy. "He's here," he said quietly, knowing the fox would hear him perfectly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Back to the present . . .)  
  
"So, old man, back to the house thing, which one will I be in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Gryffindor," Kurama said with out hesitation. "It would be unwise to spread our numbers out, even a little, until we know what it is we're dealing with."  
  
"And just what do you think we're dealing with?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but you know how I am, Yusuke. When I sense danger, chances are, danger's not far," Kurama said.  
  
"So you're sure about this?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hiei sensed it too," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Still articulate, I see. I was getting worried earlier with all of your talking," Yusuke joked.  
  
"How much or how little I talk is none of your business," Hiei said curtly.  
  
"Wow, pissy, too," Yusuke mocked. "Hey, Kurama, was he in a bad mood before I got here?"  
  
"Well," Kurama laughed, "I have been teasing him for the past few minutes. He's still a bit annoyed."  
  
"At least he's not taking out his anger on me," Yusuke said in a relieved tone. "So, back to earlier," he said, trying to get the conversation back to the mission. "You said you sense danger? Like what?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," Kurama admitted. "I tried to get Hiei to look into it with his Jagan eye, but either he refused or couldn't find anything. He wouldn't tell me which it was."  
  
"Well, either you two are getting paranoid in your old age, or we have some very talented bad guys around," Yusuke joked.  
  
"I hope we're just being paranoid," Kurama admitted. "I really don't want to face the type of trouble I'm sensing. It could get really bad."  
  
"This coming from you is what makes it even worse," the young boy said quietly.  
  
After a few minutes of quiet pondering there was a loud grumbling sound. "Heh, I guess this means I'm hungry!" Yusuke laughed. "So, where's the kitchen?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'The world will be at my control as soon as that demon completes his potion,' Voledmort thought to himself smugly. 'I'm the most powerful wizard in the world, and once I have those demons under my control, everyone in the world will know of my power.'  
  
The evil wizard laughed manically to himself for a few moments, enjoying the brilliance of his plan.  
  
He never realized that there could be others who could oppose him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama and Hiei had shown Yusuke around the castle and the three of them were now in the dorm room, talking about things back home in Japan. Or, rather, Kurama and Yusuke were talking, while Hiei was sitting in the windowsill, staring out into nothing.  
  
". . . and then Botan hit me with her oar," Yusuke finished, laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
Kurama was also laughing, but not nearly as much as Yusuke. "Yusuke, really, what did you expect?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting her to pop up," he said, still laughing.  
  
From his spot on the windowsill, Hiei rolled his eyes. Honestly, how could Yusuke mix up Botan and Keiko? That was almost as bad as mixing up Kuwabara and an intelligent person.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, stop brooding on the window and join us," Yusuke suggested. "You might have fun if you share your embarrassing moments with us."  
  
"I think I'll pass," Hiei replied with disdain.  
  
"Aw, come on now, don't be such a downer."  
  
The only reply Yusuke received was a glare that promised either certain death or certain pain.  
  
"Sigh. Fine, if you would rather sit there and. . ." Yusuke trailed off. He was still looking in the direction of the window when he sensed it. It was the same feeling that Kurama and Hiei had felt earlier.  
  
Certain doom. A feeling that promised pain and hardships.  
  
"Uh, Kurama, do you feel what I feel?" Yusuke asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes," was the only reply.  
  
"Hiei, what the hell is that?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't you give me that 'hn' crap, Hiei. What the hell is it?" Yusuke yelled, getting up and grabbing the fire demon's collar.  
  
"If I told you I had no idea, would you let go of my collar?" Hiei practically hisses.  
  
Yusuke let go with a surprised look on his face. "You really don't know?"  
  
"No, I don't. and just for future reference, if you ever grab my collar again, I will part you from your offending hand in the most painful and bloody way imaginable."  
  
"His egg is in his scarf," Kurama whispered in a loud stage whisper to Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, I see, doesn't want to crush it," he teased.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Lord Kharl, I have a question," Garfakcy announced, grabbing a chair from the near by table and sitting down to watch Kharl's actions.  
  
"Yes?" the Renkin Wizard asked curiously.  
  
"Why are we helping this guy? Why resurrect Nadil and his generals for him?"  
  
"Hmm, that is a good question, Garfakcy." Kharl continued to meddle with his potion to resurrect the demon lord, ignoring Garfakcy's question.  
  
After a few minutes of patient waiting, Garfakcy sighed. "Fine, I guess you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to," he said in a defeated voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you really want an answer?" Kharl asked, earning him a face vault from Garfakcy. "Well, to answer your question, I really have no idea!"  
  
"Lord Kharl, how can you say that with such a huge grin on your face?" Garfakcy asked.  
  
"Well, I really don't know how a wizard like Voldemort became the most renown wizard on earth. That position used to belong to me, and I want it back."  
  
"So, you're helping him. . . why?"  
  
"He thinks he can control Nadil," Kharl said simply. "He also believes that he has any authority over me. He thinks he can manipulate me. I want to prove him wrong. No one manipulates a demon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ I finished this chapter really quickly. I guess that's what happens when you have not only inspiration and cool villains, but also SPRING BREAK!!! But, alas, spring break is over for us. But I got some really good hours on this chapter.  
  
Even though I was interrupted nearly a million times, had to restart the chapter numerous times, had destructive munchkins let loose in my room while I was in the shower and they deleted the chapter when it was almost complete, was forced to go to San Francisco even though I didn't want to go, (but on the plus side of that part, I got to go to Japantown!!! ^_^) and all of the other havoc wreaking things that went on.  
  
Well, flame me if you hated it, leave me a box of candy if you loved it (the Easter bunny doesn't love me), and leave me a plain old review if you could care less. BYE BYE!! 


	15. Garfakcy's Annoyance

Hey, hi, and hello. YamiEmmy has returned from her trip to Hell, also known as school. I'm not sure how many of you knew this, but up until June 11th, I was a senior in high school. I have now graduated, and can spend more time on writing.  
  
SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT OR ELSE!!  
  
"Alchemist," the evil voice of Voldemort hissed to Lord Kharl. "When will you send the first wave of demons to attack the castle?"  
  
"When ever you're ready," answered Kharl. "I've had them on standby for the last three days."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Voldemort yelled at Kharl.  
  
"Don't yell at Lord Kharl like that!" Garfakcy yelled back to the deformed wizard. "With a tone like that, Lord Kharl should kill you. But for some strange reason, he has let you live."  
  
"Ha! That's because he doesn't have the power needed to kill me!" Voldemort said. "Now, send the demons after the castle!"  
  
"Of course," Kharl said amicably. He turned to a frustrated Garfakcy and winked conspiratorially. "Now, help me to choose which demons to send, Garfakcy."  
  
"Of course, Lord Kharl," Garfakcy deadpanned.  
  
Once they were out of Voldemort's hearing, Garfakcy asked Kharl, "He has no respect at all for you, Lord Kharl. Just kill him and continue his plan for your own reasons."  
  
"Garfakcy, Nadil will kill him the first time he is given an order. He takes orders worse than I do." Kharl turned to the cages of demons he had. "Now, which ones should I send?"  
  
Garfakcy examined the demons and found two that he really liked. "How about these, Lord Kharl?"  
  
Kharl smiled and silently agreed.  
  
"Kurama, how do you say this word?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"For the last time," Kurama said in exasperation, "you need to figure it out on your own!"  
  
"But Kurama," Yusuke whined, "I can't read English!"  
  
As the two bickered on, Hiei was in the windowsill watching the forest.  
  
He had a very uneasy feeling that something was going to happen very soon. Yusuke knew to trust Hiei's instincts, and if that wasn't enough, Kurama was in a rotten mood that only came when he was expecting a battle.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke whined, deciding to change his tactics, "can you tell me how to say this word?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Dammit, why won't any of you help me out here?" Yusuke complained. "Here I am, for the first time ever interested in my homework, but no one wants to help me understand it. Why?!"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke, something's coming," Hiei snapped.  
  
"I know, and I want to get my homework done now so I can celebrate our victory later." Yusuke said in an excited voice.  
  
"Don't be so excited, Yusuke," Kurama said. "The tension I smell in the air does not bode well."  
  
"When's it going to be here?"  
  
Kurama sniffed the air lightly. "Not for a few more hours."  
  
"Okay, then while we're waiting, can you PLEASE tell me how to say this word?!"  
  
"Yusuke told the headmaster about this little development, right?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes, and he's going to stay behind to protect the castle just in case these two demons aren't the only ones that were sent."  
  
Kurama and Hiei were walking through the Forbidden Forest, moving to intersect the approaching demons. Hiei could only sense two demons approaching them, and from the look of things, they were pretty strong.  
  
So strong, in fact, that he wasn't sure if Kurama would be able to do very well against them. Their primary element was fire.  
  
"Kurama, tell me again why you're here instead of Yusuke?"  
  
"He wasn't done with his homework, and if a demon was to defeat him, what chance would I have against it?"  
  
"Kurama, these are fire based demons," Hiei tried to reason.  
  
"Exactly," Kurama pointed out. "If Yusuke can't defeat a couple of fire demons, then I really don't stand a chance."  
  
"Hn," Hiei voiced. "They're here."  
  
Yes, I know it's short. And yes, I know I left it on a cliffhanger-type thing. But this is where my dilemma comes in to play. I CAN'T WRITE FIGHT SCENES!!!  
  
So, here is my proposal: a contest!  
  
I know that there are many of you out there who can write very well and who also like my work. I am now begging you, anyone, to write my fight scene, e- mail it to me, and the one I like the most will be the one I post. I will not neglect the rest of you who send in his or her scenes, I will thank everyone.  
  
If I don't get any scenes in at all, then this story will not continue. I cannot continue if I don't have this scene, but I equally can't write it.  
  
My e-mail address is miamaria99aol.com  
  
Thank you to all who participate. 


	16. The Fight

Okay, so it seems that no one is going to send me the chapter I asked for, and since I have motivation for what I want to happen in this chapter, I'm going to write it. The fighting is going to suck majorly, but on a good note, the egg is going to hatch.  
  
WARNING: I can't write fight scenes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.  
  
The trees shook lightly as two demons stepped out from behind them. They both had murderous looks in their faces as they gazed at the two standing in their way.  
  
"Move, humans," one of the demons said.  
  
"Just who," Kurama started to say as he transformed, "are you calling human?"  
  
The two demons turned to each other as Hiei unsheathed his sword. "But Lord Kharl said they were human."  
  
"This will be more fun, though," the other said.  
  
With matching smirks the demons paired up with the demon facing them.  
  
Kurama was easily able to dodge his opponent's punches and kicks, and like always, he tried to figure out his opponent and his fighting strategy before he attacked.  
  
Hiei, on the other hand had gotten paired up with a demon that was almost as fast as he was. Hiei's sword was knocked out of his hands early in the fight and Hiei was now using his flame attacks to fight the demon.  
  
Even though the fight he was in was a very high speed one, Hiei couldn't help but worry about Kurama. The fox had never been very good in a fight with fire.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled when he saw Kurama's opponent shoot a fireball at the silver fox demon.  
  
As fast as Kurama had been dodging the earlier hits, this one hit Kurama right in the chest. The silver fox was thrown ten feet right into the base of a tree.  
  
It was then that Hiei realized that his opponent had little to no power compared to the demon that Kurama had been fighting. However, that didn't mean that the demon he was fighting was weak.  
  
After a moment of indecision, Hiei ducked under a punch and went for his sword. At that exact moment, he felt a rush of heat from the scarf around his neck. With a burst of flames that could be seen from a mile away, the great phoenix hatched.  
  
A giant bird of flame (1) flew up over the heads of the four demons and circled them lazily. It opened its mouth and shot huge, violet flames at the demon that had shot a fireball at Kurama.  
  
The phoenix then glared at the demon that had been fighting Hiei. In a quick dive, the giant bird grabbed the demon as if it were an eagle grabbing a fish from the water. It tightened its talons on its prey and flew to the lake where it dropped the demon.  
  
The fire demon hit the lake with a splash that doused the nearby bushes.  
  
As soon as the water hit the bushes two figures emerged, both soaking wet. One a silver fox that could be identified as Kurama's pet Ginsei, and the other was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco had numerous scratches on his hands and was glaring at Ginsei. The fox, on the other hand, looked very pleased with himself.  
  
Ginsei looked up and saw the giant phoenix and started running toward Kurama who was now in his human form.  
  
"Hey, Ginsei," Kurama said quietly. "You been a good boy?" Ginsei nuzzled his nose against Kurama, asking in his own way if his master was okay. "Don't worry about me," Kurama assured his fox, "I'll be better in no time."  
  
"Kurama, maybe next time you will let Yusuke fight the fire demons."  
  
"No, this was fun. And where did your giant bird go?" Kurama asked, looking in the sky for the fiery bird.  
  
"That was an illusion. Fushicho never left my scarf." Hiei motioned to a small bird that was nestled in his scarf. It gave a quiet chirp, sort of like a "hello" to Kurama.  
  
"It's nice to meet you . . . wait. Did you really name it Fushicho?" Kurama asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes. You have a problem with that?"  
  
"You named your phoenix, Phoenix?"  
  
"I could have named it Tori," Hiei said.  
  
"Bird. You come up with some really creative names, Hiei."  
  
"Hn, you're not much better. Ginsei just means Made of Silver."  
  
"At least I didn't name him Fox."  
  
"Whatever. The demons are dead, and we have to reach that Malfoy kid before he reaches the castle."  
  
"Go catch him, Hiei. I have a large burn on my chest, and I can't move very fast. I'll catch up later. But first, I think I'll go see the nurse."  
  
1) Think Moltres from Pokemon if you have to, but I'm thinking a lot more fire.  
  
Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! I hate writing fight scenes!! No one sent me an e-mail, so to punish all of you, this chapter is short!!!! I'm also going to leave it with an unfinished ending.  
  
Teach you to ignore a request. Meanies!!!! Sticks out tongue   
  
This chapter sucks. I hate it. But I guess some of it was good. Not much, but some. I'll post this on Sunday or maybe Monday. Not sure when. 


	17. Character Information

Okay, a reviewer has informed me that you people know little about my villains. All this really tells me is that very few of you read or have read the manga Dragon Knights.  
  
I know that this is an illegal chapter, since it is not an actual part of the story, but since people don't know about the characters, it is necessary. So please, Sys. Admin. don't delete this.  
  
Lord Nadil  
  
Lord Nadil is the Demon Lord in the manga Dragon Knights. Nadil is the ultimate bad guy, and it's really hard to kill him.  
  
Nadil and the Dragon Lord Lykouleon are not on good terms, and this is putting it very nicely. Nadil tried to steal Lykouleon's wife, sorta failed at that, so instead, he made her barren. I think there is much more to the rivalry between Nadil and Lykouleon, but the manga hasn't quite gotten that far yet. (Stupid manga, leaving me in suspense.)  
  
Lord Nadil lived with out a head from manga 1 all the way up to manga 12, when his head was finally returned to him. Well, I say he "lived," but he really only existed. When he got his head back, he came back to life and started causing mass mayhem.  
  
Well, as we all know, mangas are drawn in black and white with varying shades of grey. And unfortunately, the cover design on Dragon Knights varies greatly. On one cover a character may have red hair and on another the same person will have green hair and on another he'll have blue.  
  
So when I say Nadil has violet hair and eyes, I'm going with the cover on Volume 15. His hair is kinda long, it goes past his shoulders.  
  
Nadil is very mean. You know how you can have bad guys that are still nice? Like SESSHOMARU? Well, Nadil is not nice. Nadil is an evil jack$$.  
  
I hope that is enough of a description on him, time to move on.  
  
Shydeman and Shyrendora  
  
Shydeman and Shyrendora are Lord Nadil's second in command. They're his generals.  
  
In Volume 12, Shydeman says, "Since our souls were too weak to survive on their own, they were combined, divided and given back to us. We were saved by Nadil . . . . If we sold our souls to Nadil, he paid a premium price."  
  
This says that Shydeman and Shyrendora are no longer two separate people, but are now one. They act as one, and only rarely do they see things on different sides. If they ever do. They haven't yet.  
  
They are brother and sister. (Shydeman is a guy.) They have another brother, Tetheus, who works for the Dragon Tribe. In short, they are on opposite sides.  
  
These two both have long hair, and it's probably white, or silver-white. Their hair reaches the ground, or so I imagine. I haven't seen GOOD shots of their hair, but it is long.  
  
Fedelta  
  
Fedelta may or may not make an appearance. He is my favorite fire demon in Dragon Knights, and he is my second favorite ever. He's second only to Hiei.  
  
Fedelta is like Nadil's number three, but he only reports to Shydeman. It seems that Shydeman doesn't like to do any real fighting, so he sends in Fedelta. Shyrendora had someone like that I think. His name was Gil, but he was killed.  
  
Fedelta is still alive in Volume 15, and that is as far as they have out right now.  
  
Kharl and Garfakcy  
  
Lord Kharl and his assistant Garfakcy. They are my favorite evil people in Dragon Knights. Remember earlier when I said you could have nice evil people? Well, Kharl is a nice, friendly, forgiving, evil guy.  
  
There is a time in Volume 13 where Garfakcy has a problem. Some guy named Nohiro gets into their castle and in the end breaks something of value to Kharl. In number 14, Kharl comes home to find this mess.  
  
Garfakcy, thinking he's about to get killed, says, "Lord Kharl, I'm sorry. While you were gone, we had, uh . . . we had a little accident. I realize I failed you. I just ask that after you kill me you burry me in the garden. I think I deserve that much."  
  
Kharl looks at him and then looks at the mess. "Actually, I was just going to ask if you could make me a sandwich. You know how I hate to cook."  
  
"Huh? You're not going to kill me?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, Garfakcy, I was getting sick of that thing. It was starting to draw flies. Come, now, let's have some lunch." All of this was said with a smile.  
  
Lord Kharl is a very strange guy. He has the power to create demons and souls, as well as revive the dead. I'm staring at my stack of Dragon Knights right now, trying to remember which one it was where he told a demon to bring him back someone, dead or alive. He said he could always revive them.  
  
O.O Too many mangas to look through, I don't feel like doing it.  
  
Alright, now you all have the gist of the characters. If there is any further confusion, please send me an e-mail. My address is Thank you!!!!!  
  
Oh, and the next chapter should be along very soon. I hope. 


	18. Fighting Facts

My computer isn't showing my little section breakers anymore, so I had to come up with new ones. I hope they work now.  
  
Here's a small fact that will have you people looking like O.O  
  
We are still on only the second day of school. And I have not introduced the DADA teacher. Isn't that sad?  
  
Just so you all know, I am now going to stop writing disclaimers. They are boring, and we all know I don't own Dragon Knights, Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Malfoy thought to himself as he was running toward the castle.  
  
He had just been following the two new students when that pestering silver fox attacked him. He had lost sight of Kurama and Hiei and fell into the bushes with the fox still attacking him.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge bird that looked like fire showed up and dropped something huge and ugly into the lake.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself again.  
  
"That is exactly what I would like to know," Hiei said, somehow standing right in front of Draco.  
  
"Aaah! H- h- how did you get there? You were way back there!"  
  
"That's not important. What were you doing in the bushes?"  
  
"I wanted to see what you and the other kid were up to," Malfoy answered, starting to regain his cool. "Students aren't supposed to wander that close to the Forbidden Forest, especially new students."  
  
"I see," Hiei responded. "So you're spying."  
  
"Spying?' Draco pretended to think over that statement. "I suppose you could call it that, yes."  
  
"Ginsei," Hiei called out to the silver fox that was still hovering near Kurama protectively, "Sic 'em."  
  
"Wh-wh-what do you think you're doing? That thing is evil!" Draco said in a near panic. "Keep that thing away from me!"  
  
"Fool. For starters, Ginsei is spending time with Kurama," Hiei said, making sure not to mention that Kurama was injured. "And second, that fox only obeys Kurama. He wouldn't do anything I told it to unless Kurama told him to obey me. However," Hiei added, "that giant bird you saw earlier is mine."  
  
Draco Malfoy ran away with a look that clearly said, "AAH!!!"  
  
Hiei calmly walked back to Kurama. "You let him go?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"Your fox kept him from seeing anything other that my bird dropping that ugly brute in the lake."  
  
"I see. Are you sure that's all he saw?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kurama and Hiei sat in silence for a few moments. "Have you ever seen a demon like that before?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"No. But I have heard a rumor of a man that can create demons," the fox answered.  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"A few hundred years ago. I thought it was just that, a rumor. How can there be any truth to a man creating demons? How would it even be possible?"  
  
The two continued to sit in a confused silence until Yusuke wandered up twenty minutes later.  
  
"Hello out there? Hiei, Kurama? Are you guys still alive?"  
  
"Yusuke, shut up," Hiei snapped.  
  
"Oh, good, Prince Charming is still alive. How about Kurama?"  
  
"Injured, but living," Kurama said quietly.  
  
"How did you get hurt?" Yusuke asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Let's just say fireballs don't agree with my chest." Kurama winced as he tried to get up. "Damn, I can't move. Yusuke, do you think you could help me get to the nurse?"  
  
"Yeah, I can carry you there. No problem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yusuke had carried the fox to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey tended to his burn. The lady surprisingly didn't ask any questions about how Kurama had acquired such a serious burn, and furthermore, how he survived it.  
  
After only a few minutes, Dumbledore walked in and took a seat near Kurama, who was now sleeping soundly. "He's going to be just fine," Dumbledore said to Hiei and Yusuke, mistaking their tense silence for concern.  
  
"Yeah, we know," Yusuke said. "That's not the problem. The problem is a demon was able to hurt him this badly. While in his true form, at that. This isn't good."  
  
"Yusuke, it was a fire demon. You know Kurama can't fight a fire demon very well. And add his obnoxious habit of figuring out his opponent, there was no way he could have won."  
  
"Then why did you let him go?" Yusuke yelled. "He almost got killed out there!"  
  
"Yusuke, if I tried to stop him, it would be both of us laying in a hospital bed. He already knows how I fight and most likely has a strategy prepared to fight me," Hiei said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.  
  
"You know, I really hate it when I forget how powerful Kurama is. No doubt he knows how to beat me too."  
  
In a quiet yet still strained voice, Kurama said, "If you two don't shut up, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
Kurama opened one eye and looked at the youngest friend he had. "Are you aware of how loud you are when you yell?"  
  
". . . No, I guess not," Yusuke blushed. "I'll be quiet now, so go back to sleep."  
  
The fox closed his eye and after a few moments he was asleep again.  
  
"Compared to the two of you," Dumbledore started, "how strong is he?"  
  
"In which form?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
"While in his human form," Yusuke explained, "Kurama's only advantage over me would be his acrobatics. Plus the fact that he is far older than I am and a lot smarter. He also has much more battle experience than I do. Put all that together and we have a difficult fight. It's possible that I could beat him in his human form, but with all of his experience, it's not likely."  
  
"However," Hiei interrupted, "while in his human form, Kurama doesn't stand a chance against me. I'm much faster than he is and I work with fire. Even if he could gain some sort of advantage, all I would have to do is use fire and I win."  
  
"In his other form?" Dumbledore asked with caution.  
  
"Hn. In his other form, Kurama would still lose to me. Like I said, he can't fight fire very well. However, he is powerful enough to severely injure me. If we were completely serious in a fight, we would end up killing each other."  
  
"Against me, Kurama would win. Mainly for the same reasons I listed before. Only in his true form, he's a lot faster and much more agile. His plants would be all over me before I would have time to think of his second weakness and try to exploit it."  
  
"He has another weakness?"  
  
"No," Hiei stated dully. "His one and only weakness is fire."  
  
"If I was fighting this demon that attacked Kurama," Yusuke said with a wary glance at Kurama, "it wouldn't have stood much of a chance. But only because I can handle fire."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Which of you is the strongest?"  
  
Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other for a good minute before Yusuke started laughing. Hiei just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Were more or less equal," Yusuke said while still laughing. "Hiei, unlike Kurama, doesn't pull out his fire techniques unless he's left with no choice. Usually, at least. That's how I am, too, in a way. Unless I'm training, I don't use my power against an enemy weaker than I am. I classify that as overkill."  
  
"Yusuke, you could not handle my dragon."  
  
"Hiei, you could not handle my Shotgun at full power.  
  
"Do the two of you fight often?" Dumbledore curiously asked.  
  
"Do you count two to three times a week often?" Yusuke said.  
  
Dumbledore stared at the two for a while. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself.  
  
Chapter 17 is now out. Hmm, I think I should have put Kharl in it, but I guess the next chapter can be all about them. Hmm, who knows?  
  
Any who, I hope you enjoyed it!!! Bye now!!! 


	19. Kharl Is Now Mad

Hello, it's me again. I'm very impressed with myself. Three chapters in one week!!! YAY!!! GO ME!!!

I am so happy to finally get an all Kharl and Garfakcy chapter out!!! You will never know how happy I am!!!

My border's still don't work, so now I'm getting desperate.

Anyway, ENJOY!!!

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

"Hmm, just a little longer . . ." Kharl muttered to himself. "Nadil will be back among the living in less than a month." Kharl was pacing around in circles, still mumbling to himself when Garfakcy walked in.

"Uh, Lord Kharl, there's been a little problem."

"Oh, Garfakcy, before you do that, could you make me some lunch?"

Garfakcy stared at Kharl with a wide-eyed expression. "Lord Kharl, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but it's past midnight. It's closer to breakfast than anything," Garfakcy said.

"But Garfakcy," Kharl whined, "I've been waiting for you to come back so I could have a tuna sandwich! Please make me a sandwich!"

"Alright Lord Kharl, but I have some bad news for you after you eat."

"It can't be too bad, Garfakcy. After all, you're still alive. If you had died, now THAT would have been bad news. How would I get anything done if I had to find it myself?"

"Lord Kharl, you are hopeless."

Garfakcy and Kharl walked into the kitchen and Kharl sat at a stool at the counter, patiently waiting for his sandwich.

"Garfakcy, I'm curious. What is this bad news?" Kharl questioned with a slightly curious tone in his voice.

"The demons you sent to the castle are dead," Garfakcy said cautiously. "They were killed by demons that were hired by Dumbledore."

"Oh, so we aren't the only ones who have demons on our side? Interesting." Garfakcy handed Kharl his sandwich. "Yummy! Tuna!"

Kharl ate his sandwich happily, only barely thinking about the demons that were at the castle. "Those were powerful fire demons, Garfakcy. These new demons must be something special." Kharl took a happy bite of his sandwich. "This is going to be fun!"

"Lord Kharl, can you please try to take this seriously?" Garfakcy asked. "These were powerful demons! The two we sent were two of your strongest creations! Lord Kharl, the only demons who can stand up to these would be Nadil and his generals."

"Hmm, that may be true, but it will still be fun to play with them." Kharl finished the last of his sandwich and looked at Garfakcy with a slight pout. "Another one please?"

BORDERBORDERBORDER

Garfakcy was in the garden admiring the many different flowers that were in bloom. Well, that's what it looked like, anyway. What he was really doing was spying on Voldemort.

Or, he was supposed to be spying. The dark wizard had realized that Garfakcy was spying and started to stare at him. The two were watching each other very closely, but neither seemed like it.

But both knew it.

Garfakcy was starting to get tired of this little game. Lord Kharl already knew everything about Voldemort that he needed to know, and also knew that Voldemort wanted to find a way to kill the alchemist.

Neither Kharl nor Garfakcy were worried at all about this, however, since they knew that the wizard would never realize how to do this.

Garfakcy was about to get up to go back inside when Voldemort spoke. "You are human, are you not?"

Wondering where this was going, Garfakcy responded, "Yes I am. What is your point?"

"That alchemist, he could turn you into a demon, couldn't he?"

"He could, yes, but he doesn't want to. There are some things only humans can do without getting noticed," Garfakcy said, telling Voldemort the reason Kharl had given him numerous times before.

"How does he do it?" hissed the wizard.

"Ask him. I've never been present," lied Garfakcy. Not only had Garfakcy been present many times, but he was sure that if he wanted to, he could turn a human into a demon himself.

"You lie. I can see lies clearly."

"Maybe I am lying," Garfakcy said, "but it doesn't really matter. I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"I want to create a legion of demons myself. Tell him I wish to learn this secret."

"No." Garfakcy stood up and turned to leave when he heard Voldemort utter a spell.

"_Imperio_."

At once all of Garfakcy's worries, problems, everything, left him. He knew what it was that had happened to him, Voldemort was controlling him. But the thing was, hasn't Lord Kharl been controlling him his whole life? This was nothing new. No reason to fight it.

_Now, _Garfakcy heard Voldemort's voice in his head, _I want you to tell me how Kharl makes demons._

Garfakcy almost told the wizard how it was done, but a sudden thought struck him. _If I tell, I die. _

Voldemort was beginning to grow impatient with Garfakcy's lack of response, but knew that there was nothing he could do about that. The boy was completely under his control.

And he was going to have fun with this.

BORDERBORDERBORDER

Kharl knew something was wrong with Garfakcy the second he saw the boy. There was a curse on him. A curse. On his Garfakcy. On HIS Garfakcy.

Kharl was so mad he almost started to rip his hair out. Almost.

Instead, he took a deep, calming breath. "Garfakcy?"

"Yes, Lord Kharl?" came the natural response.

Kharl knew all aspects of this curse, and knew that Garfakcy could easily fight this curse. The question was, "Why aren't you fighting it?"

_Why aren't I fighting?_ He thought to himself. _I could. So why am I not?_

"Fighting what, Lord Kharl?" answered Garfakcy.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Garfakcy," Kharl said in an acidic voice. "Garfakcy, if you can't fight a curse as simple as this, then I have no further use for you."

_Lord Kharl, you can't be serious!_ Garfakcy thought. "I have server you for hundreds of years! Just because I can't fight a curse, you'd kill me?"

The look in Kharl's eyes suddenly lifted. "Good boy, Garfakcy! You fought it!"

"I did?" Garfakcy looked around the room freely. "I guess I did."

"Now, why did that wizard curse you?" Kharl asked, his voice dropping to a dangerous tone.

"He wanted me to tell him how to create demons, and I wouldn't. So he cursed me and again tried to get me to tell him. I knew better than to do that, so I guess he . . . tried to use me to find out a different way."

The look on Lord Kharl's face was one Garfakcy was very familiar with. He had seen that look on his master's face often when he was angry. Garfakcy wasn't afraid of Kharl often, but when Kharl had that look, even Garfakcy wanted to run for cover.

"That wizard will suffer for his foolishness."

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

That is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it!! And guess what? I don't need any help from the readers this time!!!!

well, ja bye bye!


	20. Not Healed Yet?

DON'T BITE ME!!!! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!

If you want to know why it took so long, read my little thing at the bottom.

WARNINGS: There will be spoilers for the following: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Dragon Knights.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Hiei, is Kurama up and moving yet?" Yusuke asked the short fire demon.

It had only been about five hours since the fight and any normal person would have been killed. Even with Madam Pomfrey's magical healing stuff, normal people wouldn't be up for a few days.

"He's still asleep. He'll be fine by morning. He won't even miss one day of class."

"Man, how does he do it?" Yusuke complained. "If I had gotten a burn like that, no matter how bad it was, or how soon I recovered, I would use all the time I could to take off from class."

"Unlike you, Kurama likes to keep up appearances. Only a few teachers know that he was injured. He wants to keep it that way," Hiei explained.

"He's not trying to keep Youko under a tight leash anymore, Hiei. He might skip class. You never know."

"No, that is the main reason why he_ won't_ skip class. Youko needs to keep up appearances even more than Kurama," the short demon continued to explain. "I doubt he'll be completely healed by the time the morning comes."

"But it's Kurama," Yusuke said. "Of course he'll be healed. It never takes him long to heal."

"Did you know that when we were at the Dark Tournament, Kurama fought that guy with the fishing wire before he was healed? His injuries were too severe for him to have fought Karasu on that day, but he knew he could handle that guy."

"You're not serious. How could he have still been injured?" The two boys wandered outside. The sky was starting to get dark, but that didn't bother the two at all.

"I'm very serious, Yusuke. For a demon, Kurama heals very slowly. However, that doesn't affect the way he acts or fights."

"I've know Kurama for a while, so how come I haven't been told this?" Yusuke asked.

"You never asked," Hiei replied. "You know the fox, he never gives out any more information than is necessary. You would have noticed he wasn't in perfect condition if you had been there for the fight."

"Well, sorry for not being there, I was caught up in unconsciousness. Do you know how much it hurt just walking to the spot where I collapsed?" Yusuke complained. "Grandma was trying to kill me with that orb."

"Not the way I heard it," Hiei goaded. "I heard that she tried to take it back but you were too hard-headed to listen to her. She tried to spare you the pain."

"Shut up, three-eyes," Yusuke said, accepting Hiei's unspoken challenge.

Instantly, the two boys started trading punches. After only a few seconds the blows were so fast that they weren't even visible anymore. Hiei and Yusuke were both glowing a slight reddish color.

The fight only lasted three minutes. Hiei stopped the fight when Yusuke's fist got too close to where his little Fushicho sat.

"Too close to the bird, Yusuke."

"Oh, oops." Yusuke looked around the place. "Hey, Hiei, do you think we should stop?"

The grass had mostly burned away from the demonic powers that had been emanating from the two fighters.

"We pissed off Kurama," Hiei pointed out. The patches of bare earth were starting to grow grass again. And all the grass pointed toward the castle.

------------

Yusuke looked at Kurama apprehensively. Hiei just looked at the fox with a bored look on his face. The red-haired fox was glaring at the two boys.

"You woke me up," Kurama said quietly, "with your juvenile fighting. Did you have to destroy the grass outside?"

"Well," Yusuke started, "we didn't mean to destroy the grass. Well, I didn't, anyway."

"You both have enough power to destroy the world, ten times over, at that, and you think that a little bit of power won't destroy the grass? Have you forgotten that you are a demon, Yusuke?" Kurama said in his quiet-but-angry voice.

Yusuke didn't respond, but he did blush a little; his way of saying that he had indeed forgotten. Hiei hit the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Yusuke asked indignantly.

"That was for you being an idiot," Hiei replied.

"He's got a point," Kurama said. "There are times when you can be a little . . . what's the nice way of putting it . . .?"

" . . . a dumbass?" Hiei supplied.

"Well, that's certainly what he is, but I wanted the _nice_ way of putting it," Kurama pointed out.

"Okay, guys, you can stop, I know I'm not the smartest person in the world. But that doesn't mean you have to hit me!" Yusuke yelled. He glanced at Kurama and said, "By the way, Kurama, how are your wounds?"

"They're fine, I'll be in classes again tomorrow morning."

"Hiei said something earlier, and I want to know if it's really true. Did you fight in the semi-finals at the Dark Tournament while you were still injured?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama let loose a small smile and said, "Yes, I was still injured. Removing that plant took a lot of concentration and energy that I just didn't have at the moment. In fact, I still had a few very minor injuries when I fought with Karasu."

"Wow, you really do heal slowly, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I most likely won't heal completely from this until next week. If I was in my true form, however, I would already be in perfect condition." Kurama sighed quietly. "Times like this I wish I wasn't Shuuichi."

---------------

"Uh, Lord Kharl?" Garfakcy asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm working, Garfakcy, what does it look like?" responded the alchemist.

"It looks to me as if you're doing a cross word puzzle!" Garfakcy yelled.

"Well, yes, I am doing a cross word puzzle, but only because I'm waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" Garfakcy asked.

"Waiting for a tuna sandwich!" Kharl replied. "I'm hungry again."

"Ugh, Lord Kharl, remind me again why I put up with you?" Garfakcy questioned in a deadpanned voice as he walked to the kitchen to fix the sandwich.

"You put up with me because I know how to kill you as well as how to keep you alive. Plus, I always have your best interests at heart! And there's never a dull moment with me!" Kharl was in his happy sparkly mood, with all the glitter and glam that always accompanied his mood swings.

As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Kharl was right. And Garfakcy had no desire to leave his lord. Kharl had been taking care of him for as long as he could remember.

Garfakcy couldn't remember what life had been like before Lord Kharl, but he was sure it wasn't as interesting as this.

"Oh, Garfakcy, I almost forgot to mention, but I'm going to revive Nadil's generals sooner then I had earlier anticipated."

"The twin generals? But why?"

With a grin that could have stopped a dementor in its tracks, Kharl said, "Because I don't like Voldemort."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have something close to an excuse!!

I started college last . . . uhh . . . was it August or September? Not sure, but yeah. So I've been busy. And next semester, I'm going to be even busier. So don't expect many or any new chapters for a while.

But don't give up hope, either. I will never abandon this story!! I've been working on it for too long.

I need to work on another story, so I shall say good bye to you all.

Ja bye bye!!


	21. My Appoligies

Uhh………. Sorry.

I know I said I would never abandon this story, but that was about 2 years ago,and…….. I abandoned it. I reread it and … uh… yeah, I'm really sorry I put you through such horrible writing, and such a horrible wait. I am truly sorry to everyone who has honestly been waiting (even though I seriously doubt it that anyone has) for the next chapter to come out. However, I did like the story itself, so there may be a time in where I rewrite it. Just don't hold your breath.

THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED.


End file.
